The Long Awaited Destiny
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: The final battle has been fought and instead of returning to her time Kagome finds herself kidnapped by the one person she had hoped would. KagSess I don't own the characters! contains Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was in the Feudal Era Japan, helping Inu Yasha gather the jewel shards. Like any good dog, Inu Yasha was loyal to his first true love, Kikyo. He knew that his decision had to be hurting Kagome but he would be damned if he was going to allow anyone else to have her as their own. Kagome was getting tired of all of Inu Yasha's jealousy, so when she found the demon with the last jewel shard she said goodbye to everyone in their group. Little did they know that Sesshoumaru was lurking in the forest waiting for his chance to finally get Kagome away from everyone. Kagome told everyone to leave otherwise she wouldn't have the nerve to go back to her time and never see them again, as they were finally out of hearing range (Inu Yasha already left to track down Kikyo) Sesshoumaru jumped out and kidnapped Kagome. He was surprised that she didn't fight for her freedom too much; he could not figure it out. She smiled internally at the thought that she was finally away from Inu Yasha and with Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Why do you not fight for your freedom Priestess?" Sesshoumaru finally asked. All Kagome could do was to blush at his blunt question. "Am I supposed to be scared?" Kagome finally answered. "Its not like you will harm me, we both know that Inu Yasha doesn't care for me so what purpose would harming me have?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought of Inu Yasha with the clay Priestess and how stupid his younger half brother is to have chosen a clay corpse over the real living and breathing Priestess. However, he would not bring this knowledge to his attention for Sesshoumaru had other plans for Kagome then to have Inu Yasha rescue her. Sesshoumaru leaned his mouth to Kagome's ear and whispered ever so sweetly, "You should fear me for the thoughts I have planned to do with you later my Priestess!" With that comment he nibbled ever so softly on her ear and enjoyed her gasp and moan.

When they had finally arrived at the castle Kagome asked were Rin was, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything with the human child around. "She is with Jaken and his people." At that moment Kagome actually was a little scared, she had been having romantic thoughts of what she might do should she ever to get the chance to be with the demon lord, but now that she had her chance his warning kept playing in the back of her head she didn't know if she should run or stay.

"You might want to run now, Priestess!" Sesshoumaru said as his eyes began to turn a slight red color. Envisioning his demon form taking shape and being ripped to pieces Kagome ran into the castle. She started cursing the gods that she so stupidly made everyone leave before she jumped down the well 'no one is going to think about looking for me because they already think I am gone, I am in so much trouble and the stupid dog half breed is with that clay woman…..I need help!' Kagome thought.

While running through the castle corridors she didn't see Sesshoumaru but she knew he was right behind her at all times then suddenly as she rounded the corner a picture that was partially covered caught her attention and she no longer cared about who was following her. She pulled the sheet off the portrait to see what was covered, she gasped and took a step back and bumped into Sesshoumaru who had been right behind her. She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression on her face and turned back to the portrait of a young human girl wearing formal wear and a crown. The girl in the portrait looked a lot like Kagome except for the crescent moon symbol on her forehead and two crimson lines on both checks similar to those of Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome stated, "…Who...who is that girl in the portrait?" She blushed when she realized that she had asked with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It is you, if you must know. I painted it myself after our first encounter." Sesshoumaru spat out. He turned to leave and peered over his shoulder and said, "If you are hungry follow me or you can just stay here and I will find you later." Kagome followed with her head down trying to hide her blush and big smile. Sesshoumaru frowned he thought that he might have scared her off, he had meant to take that portrait down and give it to her as a mating present.

Dinner was really quiet and awkward, Kagome finally looked up at the demon lord that sat on the other side of the candle lit table and stated, "It was a beautiful portrait, and I am really honored that you would paint such a picture of me. May I ask why you had it hidden? Or why I was wearing a crown?"

"You ask too many questions, it is time to eat. I will tell you in all due time." stated the demon lord. He was use to getting his way and didn't realize that he was treating her like his servants. He looked up and said, "Thank you though; I am pleased that you liked your portrait." Kagome smiled and they finished their dinner in silence.

After dinner a servant approached Kagome to escort her to her room for the night but Sesshoumaru stopped her and said that the plans had changed and that he would show her to her new quarters. Kagome couldn't hear everything but she distinctly heard Sesshoumaru and the servant arguing about something and was surprised to see him allow her to talk to him in that manner.

"Who is that servant?" Kagome asked as they were on their way to her quarters.

"Why do you ask?" he looked at her.

"I was just wondering because I thought I saw you fighting with her and I didn't picture you as the type that would take that from someone who was beneath you." she stated.

"She is the woman that helped raise me after my mother and father both died. She also helped me keep my Kingdom after my father was murdered by that human." Sesshoumaru let out a low growl at the thought of his father's murderer.

Kagome asked, "Your father was killed by that man that loved Inu Yasha's mother right?" Sesshoumaru growled again only louder and Kagome quickly apologized and finished walking in silence.

When they finally reached her quarters she was so tired. Sesshoumaru showed her were everything was and that she can call for either a servant or even him (if she wanted) to come to her aid. Kagome was confused because she thought that his quarters were going to be beside hers. "Aren't you staying on this side with me?"

"No this is the guest wing, I am on the far end of the castle but if you need me I will be here in a matter of a few seconds." On that note he took her hand and gently kissed it and said his farewells for the night and departed to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Days seem to just fly by and still no sign of the human girl Rin or Jaken for that matter and Kagome was really starting to wonder if Sesshoumaru would ever tell her why he really brought her to his castle.

"Sessy when are you ever going to let me know why you really brought me here to live with you and your pack?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru winced at his new nickname Kagome had come up with and stated, "If you want me to take you back to that well so you can go home to never return here just say the word and I will take you." With that Kagome felt like slapping him as she saw him start to hide behind the mask so she could not see the hurt that she had already seen plastered on his face just moments ago.

"Why do you hide like that all I did was to ask you a simple question. If you don't want to answer it that is all you had to say, I am not ready to leave here. I am not ready to leave you." she blushed as she stated that last comment. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and embraced her and sweetly whispered in her ear, "You will never know how happy I am to hear you say that, my Lady." She moaned again as she felt him nibble her ear but also realized that he just called her 'his lady'.

He took her hand and asked her to follow him that he wanted to show her something spectacular. All the while all Kagome could think of was how well their hands fit one another's, it was a better match than her and Inu Yasha that was for sure. As they approached an elevated cliff he asked, "Close your eyes and trust in me to lead you." With that Kagome did as she was asked and whispered, "I trust you with all that I am, my Lord." She didn't think that Sesshoumaru heard her because he didn't react little did she know that he was smiling.

When they got to the top of the cliff Sesshoumaru moved behind Kagome and held his hands over her eyes and told her to open her eyes, he leaned his chin on her shoulder as he removed his hands. Kagome gasped as she took in the scenery. The sun was setting on a river valley during the fall so all of the leaves looked to be on fire.

"Its breath taking!" Kagome whispered.

"Yes you are" Sesshoumaru whispered back.

Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to paint that as a portrait so she would always know what it looked like. The river valley looked as though it was a river of fire with the trees adding to the fire as well. He agreed to paint the portrait, only he had planned to add her standing on the cliff looking at it. To him not even the scenery compared to her beauty.

It has now been a month since Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome from going home. Rin had come home for a week and a half and then left again to go to school in the nearby village. Kagome enjoyed being with Rin and almost felt like a mother to her. This did not go unnoticed from Sesshoumaru either.

Jaken had been in a meeting with the demon lord for an hour now about something that Sesshoumaru had him pick up. Kagome kept hearing bits and pieces of the conversation and heard it was something about a formal event where the other three demon lords would be invited as well as other demons and humans that were close to someone important.

Kagome was starting to get really annoyed that she couldn't hear everything when Jaken came flying out of the study cursing himself for having to deliver all of the invitations. "Kagome can you come here for a minute?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome ran into the study excited to hear the news finally.

"Kagome I know you are a very smart and intelligent woman. I also believe that you know how I feel towards you and my intentions. Am I right?" Sesshoumaru was trying his best not to blush as he asked her.

Kagome was confused and wasn't sure what he meant. "I know you have enjoyed my company since I have been here but I do not know what you mean." Kagome braced herself because she thought she knew what was coming but didn't want to assume.

"Kagome, my Lady, what I am trying to tell you is I have found the woman I wish to mate with. She is a very sweet and sincere woman. She will make a wonderful mother to Rin. But…" Kagome interrupted and asked, "Are you kicking me out, did I do something to offend you my Lord? I can stay and help out as a servant, your future queen won't even know I am here, just please don't send me home. This is my home know, my home in the future is too much for me it feels foreign. Please let me stay please."

Sesshoumaru rushed to the woman who was now crying and embraced her. The demon lord told her, "Please calm down you have misunderstood what I was trying to say. I have found a mate; she is perfect in every aspect. The only problem is that she is human and that during the mating ceremony YOU would be transformed into a demon if you would have me as your mate!" Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of a very shocked and confused Kagome and pulled out a ring with his family crest on it.

"Kagome will you accept the offer, to become the Lady of the Western Land and stay as my mate until the day we die?" A speechless Kagome just nodded her head as she dropped to her knees to embrace her future Lord, mate. At that moment Sesshoumaru had finally done what he had wanted to do since the day he picked her up and brought her to his castle. He embraced her with the most passionate kiss either had ever had.

Before either knew it they were laying on a bed in the room adjacent to Sesshoumaru's room the room originally meant for Kagome. The minute Sesshoumaru realized that he had carried her to this room he started to pull himself off of her. Kagome tried to pull him back she was enjoying the moment and wasn't ready for it to stop. When her eyes met those of her beloved she gasped as she saw his eyes glow a light pink. "Is everything alright my Love?" Kagome asked as she heard him start to growl.

"I should leave now, before I can no longer control myself my Love." With that Kagome let go of his arm and watched as he went into his room. She got up to check on him when she heard crashing noises and growling coming from his room. In the doorway Kagome peeked in through the cracked door. In the room Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of his room fighting the urge to go back to Kagome and ravage her until he would be content. All of a sudden he rips off his clothes and walks into his bathing area to take a cold bath. Kagome stood in the doorway with a beaming red face as she had just seen everything, and then slowly made her way back to her new chambers.

That morning, Kagome wake to find Sesshoumaru bringing her breakfast in bed. He sat on the bed beside her and apologized for the events that had taken place the night before and for whatever noises she might have heard coming from his room, little did he know that she had seen him. "I am ok, and I know that things happen. I am also sorry myself for…" Kagome stopped as she realized she was about to admit to seeing him completely naked in all of his glory.

Sesshoumaru asked puzzled, "You are sorry for what my Love?"

"…For…not controlling myself either." Kagome quickly recovered. "So when is our ceremony taking place? Is there anything special I need to know or do?"

"Our ceremony will be held next week on the first day of winter. As for what you will wear you look to be the same size my mother was, that is if you care to wear her gown. You already know everything you will need to know, just know that after we mate you will then become a full demon if you give yourself all the way to me that is." Sesshoumaru stated with a slight hint of fear, he didn't want to scare her off now that he had allowed himself to fall in love, let alone to a human.

Sesshoumaru now knew the pain his father felt when he mated with Inu Yasha's mother and she didn't turn into a demon, he knew at that point that she didn't give herself to him all the way, that she didn't fully trust him as her mate. The last thing that Sesshoumaru wanted was for Kagome to do the same thing.

Kagome turned and looked at him and said, "Is that why you painted that portrait of me is that what I am to look like afterwards? If so I have no problem wearing your mark, I would be honored to be your Lady, your mate, the Lady of the Western Lands!" With that said Kagome smiled and kissed her soon to be mate firmly on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the ceremony had finally come Kagome looked even more beautiful in Sesshoumaru's mother's gown. She had no fear of the ceremony or the events that would take place afterwards. The only thing that worried her was whether or not her friends would come. She figured that Miroku and Sango and possible Shippo would come but she didn't know if Inu Yasha or Koga would come much less if she wanted them too, they might try to prevent the ceremony.

Koga entered Sesshoumaru's room as he was finishing up. Koga said, "You listen here demon lord I love Kagome very much and I will not have you hurting her in any way. So if you are marrying her to spite your half brother then I will suggest that you leave her to me and I will take care of her. She deserves to be loved for her and not used as a pawn. I am prepared to put my life on the line to assure her undying happiness!"

"I promise you wolf demon I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, love Kagome more than life itself. Not a day goes by were I don't think about her and her utter happiness. My half brother has nothing to do with my decision; I have loved her since the first day we met, when my half brother cut off my arm (which has grown back by now). There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to ensure her happiness and safety." stated Sesshoumaru. And on that Koga felt better about allowing the demon lord to marry her, for he knew that Sesshoumaru fell in the same category that he did that they mate for life and will not stray. Koga also felt some comfort of the fact that Sesshoumaru had the sword that could always bring her back to life should something horrible happen to her.

Koga left to talk to Kagome, to make sure she knew about the mating ceremony and turning into a demon, he didn't want Sesshoumaru to become angry with the fact that she didn't have 100 trust in him therefore not changing but rather remaining human. He also wanted to make sure that what Sesshoumaru had said to him was the truth. When Kagome saw him she was happy and confirmed that she knew about everything and that she felt the same as the demon lord.

The Ceremony went off without any problems. Kagome was now Lady of the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru as the Lord. When everyone had finally left Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome looked a little sad. "What is wrong my love?" "I was sad to see that Inu Yasha and Kikyo didn't show up for our wedding that is all. Come let's not think of anything other than each other my Love! I am ready to be all yours and you all mine!" Kagome smiled seductively and leaned in for a kiss as Sesshoumaru picked her up to carry her to their room.

Once in the room they stood face to face as Sesshoumaru reached behind Kagome to undo her gown, while Kagome started to take off his clothing. Kagome blushed as she ran her hand across his chest and heard him growl over and over. Sesshoumaru just stood there as Kagome started to kiss his chest and pull his pants down. Although Kagome had already seen him naked she still was blushing for being so close to him and to finally feel his skin against hers. When Sesshoumaru was completely naked Kagome stood back up and allowed him to take off her clothes. Sesshoumaru undid her gown and undergarments and watched as they fell to the floor. All he could say, "Perfectly Beautiful!" again Kagome blushed as he stood there looking at her completely naked body head to toe.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into the most intense embrace and kissed her passionately while they moved to the bed. Once he had her on the bed he made kiss trails straight down to her breast. He knew this was her first time and that he was bigger then what human female were built to sustain so he knew he had to prepare her for the onslaught that he so desperately wanted to put in her. While he kissed and sucked on her nipples (switching back and forth from one to the other) he slid his right hand in between her thighs. With this motion she arched her back up and let out a loud moan. Sesshoumaru started probing his finger in and out of her occasionally stroking her clit. Kagome started to rise to her climax, she whispered to her mate that she wanted him to climax at the same time as her so he backed down and allowed her to roll him onto his back.

Kagome relied on her instincts to kick in and just started doing a kissing trail from his lips down to his chest. She started to make circular motions with her tongue on his nipples nipping them once every now and then, with each nimble Sesshoumaru growled more and more wanting more. Slowly Kagome started to work her way down to Sesshoumaru's penis. She wondered if it was suppose to be that big but started to kiss its length none the less. When she kissed the tip she tasted some of his juice and wanted more. She used one hand to stroke his penis's base while she engulfed the tip with her mouth and started sucking. Sesshoumaru reached down and twisted Kagome around so that he could please her at the same time.

Kagome quickly picked up his pace as he kept inserting his tongue into her and sucking on her citreous. At this point Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both getting pretty close and her scent was pushing him closer and closer over the edge. Sesshoumaru asked her if she wanted to continue or if she wanted him to try to enter her, she said that she was ready to be all his and rolled onto her back. Sesshoumaru started to lick her again and slowly started to insert two fingers then three, then four fingers and at that point he realized it was going to be tighter than he originally thought and so that she would have something to brace herself with he asked her to bite his collar bone at the base of his neck. He would do the same to her to help divert some of the pain and turn it into pleasure.

Sesshoumaru started kissing her and slowly made his way down her neck while his member was probing at her entrance just waiting for the initial invitation. All of a sudden he bit down on her and at the same time he started sucking her blood he entered her and she bit down and started sucking his blood as well. He asked if she was ok or if she needed him to wait for a minute and she begged for him to continue. Kagome told him that the pain was arousing and she didn't want it to stop. The demon lord was definitely surprised, he thought for sure she would need him to stop or pull out. He started to pull in and out really slow as to watch her face to make sure she was ok and then she asked him to speed up, at that point he started to pump her a little faster and moved to start sucking on her breast again. With every moan and gasp Sesshoumaru would move faster and then he felt himself getting close and he could smell that she was too. He lean up and told her it was about time and passionately kissed her as they both came. Kagome ended up screaming Sesshoumaru's name into the kiss which brought great pleasure to him and started smiling.

Next thing Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was back on top of him sucking away at his penis so he started to eat her out again. Kagome was rubbing the base of the penis with her hand as she kept moving her mouth up and down on the tip before she knew it Sesshoumaru was climaxing again but in her mouth this time and she shortly followed. After a few minutes of rest Sesshoumaru asked, "Do you want any more sweetie?" Kagome just giggled and straddled Sesshoumaru's waist and asked, "What position now?" "Well since you are already up there how about you like this…" and with that Sesshoumaru positioned Kagome right above his very hard penis to a sitting position. Kagome seemed to enjoy this one even more. She started doing a slight rocking motion that then turned into her just leaning forward so he could suck on her nipples. All of a sudden he grabbed both of her butt checks in his hands and started moving her up and down and pushed himself all the way in her, she sat up at that moment and arched backwards and Sesshoumaru started to massage her breast with one hand and reached down to her clit with the other hand and started to rub her while she continued to go up and down on him. Before she knew it Sesshoumaru had picked her up and placed her on all fours and pushed her back down so as to not hurt her and just started to pound away, within minutes both reached their climax.

Sesshoumaru fell backwards and pulled Kagome with him the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. When Sesshoumaru awoke that morning he gently kissed his mate on the forehead and noticed that she had something under her hair, he brushed her hair to the side and noticed that she had given herself completely to him like she said she would. He was so happy and amazed that he had predicted what she would like exactly. He then silently slid out of bed to go prepare food for her to eat in bed. While in the kitchen he heard a familiar male voice yell out to him from the front hall. Annoyed with who it was and the fact he might wake his mate he rushed up there to shut him up.

Inu Yasha stood in the main hall yelling for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to come down there. He wasn't happy about the mating ceremony invitation and thought for sure that Sesshoumaru was using her to get to him and that he might have tricked her or even used a spell on Kagome to get her to mate him. Sesshoumaru entered the hall with glowing red eyes; he was dangerously close to transforming. He knew Kagome would be in pain behind last night's activities and because of her transformation.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT INU YASHA?" shouted Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do with Kagome, What has happened to her?" Inu Yasha spat out.

"What do you think a lord and lady do on the night of their mating ceremony? She is resting and I want her to remain that way now either calm down or LEAVE AT ONCE!" Sesshoumaru demanded. At that moment Kagome wrapped in a robe came walking down the steps clutching the rail and holding her head, Sesshoumaru quickly went to her side to help assist her. Kagome was glad to see Inu Yasha and wanted to greet him to their castle.

"Welcome Inu Yasha, we missed you at our mating ceremony yesterday. How are you and Kikyo doing? I hope all is well." Kagome said all the while looking for a place to sit.

"What have you done to her, you drugged her didn't you, you bastard!" Inu Yasha spat at Sesshoumaru.

"SIT BOY" Shouted Kagome. "I will not have you talking to my mate like that; he didn't do anything to me that I didn't ask for and vise versa. Now where's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo left me to go and collect souls, when I almost caught up to her I have found that a demon had destroyed her clay body and that all of her souls had finally been allowed to cross over and I imagine that the rest of your soul is with you know. What is wrong Kagome look at me?" Inu Yasha lifted her head and brushed her bangs out of her face and noticed Sesshoumaru's mark. "You gave yourself to him, all of yourself? I thought you….." Inu Yasha trailed off as Kagome interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru and I have been in love for quiet some time now, I came to stay with him that day that I said goodbye to all of you. He grabbed me and brought me here and not a day has gone by that I have regretted staying here with him; I love him more than my life itself. I plan to carry his pups one day, if not already. I have some new powers I have to get use to and figure out. I am terribly sorry to hear about Kikyo, if you want I can try to create another clay body for you?" offered Kagome.

"I don't need your help. I thought you loved me, when really it was my brother all this time you cared about. You wench!" Inu Yasha spat out at Kagome. Kagome walked up to him and instead of slapping him like he though she would, she kissed him on the check and removed his rosary beads. "I wish you luck and happiness brother but know I will not have you disrespecting my mate or myself any more. We are family now; it is time to act like it. Good bye Inu Yasha." With that Kagome turned to her mate and they both left Inu Yasha and went to have breakfast in bed as Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back in the room, Sesshoumaru place her food in front of him and proceeded to feed her. She smiled at this but then grew a little annoyed; he wasn't feeding her fast enough!

"Sweetie I love you and really appreciate this sincere jester but I am really hungry from some reason. Can I please just feed myself!" she said slightly blushing by his look.

He handed her the food and smirked. "Love you know that I am not done with you yet, right? This food is not quenching my hunger, I need more substance! You will hurry with this eating of yours for you will be feeding me soon enough."

She continued to eat her food at a somewhat moderate pace; it was a little difficult to eat and not choke as one's mate tickled you. Just as she was about to eat the last piece of fruit, Sesshoumaru grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He then proceeded to lean in and kiss her. While they were kissing she stole the piece of fruit from his mouth and proceeded to eat it, pulling away from the kiss.

While she finished eat Sesshoumaru decided it was time for him morning meal and proceeded to open her robe and take her nipple in his mouth. "Tasty treat. I think my morning meal is better Love!"

"I do believe you cheat Love! I was not given the option to choose one or the other! How would you like you meal, easy or tough?" Kagome said with a mischievous smirk.

"I will take my meal with spice!"

With that said they proceeded to undress each other and continue where they left off last night. With him on top, he kept sucking on her nipples as he entered her while thumbing her clit. She was so close when he stopped to change positions. With the new position she found herself on all four 'doggie style who would have thought" she said sarcastically to herself. "You really are a dog aren't you?" "As are you now my dear!"

After about half an hour like that they both decided to head towards their private springs to wash before joining a few demons and humans remained. While in the hot springs Sesshoumaru stated, "You know Love I do believe everyone in my kingdom heard you this morning roar out my name in ecstasy!" Blushing profusely Kagome turned to him and said, "I thought you put up a sound barrier, oh god I can't face my friends now, not after they know what just happened." "Love, I hate to tell you this but they would have already figured it out after last night when I first took down the barrier! I wanted everyone to hear your love for me!"

Kagome was fuming with embarrassment pushed him away from her, "I can't believe you did that. I wanted that to be shared only between the two of us, let the others use their imagination." Once she said that she grabbed a towel and proceeded to leave while muttering things under her breath about horny dog and being an insolent mate. None of this went unnoticed by a certain demon lord, who was not very happy (but slightly aroused by her anger) with her leaving him.

He stalked up behind her just as she was reaching for the door, "Where do you think you are going? I am not done with you!" He pinned her to the wall, she started to struggle. She knew he wanted her to submit to him, but she was too angry and embarrassed. Not sure of what her new powers were just yet she proceeded to push him away, which only excited him more. Once he lifter her in the air she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, which he wanted.

"My dear are you ready for your punishment for not submitting to me?" "My what?" she yelled before she felt him enter her. Still pinned to the wall and using his shoulders as a brace, she began to push down causing her body to move up and down on his length. He pumped harder and harder this time, he knew that her new body could handle the punishment which seemed to do nothing but turn her on more.

Since both of his hands were occupied with holding her buttocks he had no choice but to nip and suck on her nipples. She moaned for more and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe the extreme pleasure that she was feeling. Before she knew it they were back in the hot spring, right as they both reached their climax.

They got out after bathing again and proceeded to get dressed. Once they were completely dressed they walked towards the dining hall. "Now presenting the Lord and Lady of the Western House!" announced Jaken, who was surprised that Kagome had given herself over completely.

Everyone stood at the announcement and bowed slowly. When Kagome figured out that it was Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo and quickly told them there was no need to bow, for they were her family. Shippo was the first to notice the change. "Kagome Mama, why has your scent changed so much? I know you are mated and all but all I smell is…" "You gave yourself completely didn't you Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku with a cocky smirk.

"You assume correctly Monk. And as for what you smell young fox, the Lady is with child hence the completely different scent." stated a very proud Lord. "You mean I'm…we only did it…Why didn't you tell me earlier?" stuttered a now annoyed Lady. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and whispered, "If you keep this up I will have no choice but to remove you and have my way with you all over again. The hot springs should be rewarded with our presence again since that is where you conceived!" With that said he nipped her neck at the sight of the mark and proceeded to lead her to her chair at the table.

Right when he was about to be seated the doors to the dining hall suddenly burst open. "You can't go in there you filth, remove yourself immediately before I remove you personally." yelled a very annoyed Jaken. "Let me in I am not done with them yet."

"Inuyasha I told you this morning that I will not allow you to disrespect my mate anymore, now either state your business in a dignified manner or leave." Kagome said while trying to stay focused on the fact that she was now pregnant with her mate's pup(s). "I have no time for this; I would like to remain in a good mood since my mate finally decided to inform me that I am pupped."

"You have something that belongs to me wench. I want the jewel. You will give it to me once and for all." Inu Yasha said with the red tint starting to form in his eyes at the words of her being pupped already.

Before Sesshoumaru had time to react and pin his insolent little brother to the wall he found that Kagome had already beat him to it. It was at that time that everyone discovered that even though she was a demon now, she still carried her priestess powers. It was cracking all around her, burning Inu Yasha's flesh with each wave that crashed over her.

"I am no longer yours to command, much less have I EVER been a wench, I was a Priestess and now I am the Lady of the Western Lands. You will live longer the sooner you remember that little detail. No longer shall you degrade me and make me feel second best or worthless. As for the jewel, it is mine. I may be a demon but as we can all clearly see I am still very much so a Priestess, the Shikon Jewel Priestess. You will never have it, I know now that the jewel must be destroyed once and for all. Nothing good will ever come from a wish on it and I don't care to live the rest of my long life trying to fix what it creates."

When she was finally calmed down she released him and started back to the table. "You are no Lady you are just a harlot in the clothing of a Lady." he spat out as he moved to attack her backside. She spun around with claws extended and in an upward motion her claws punctured his abdomen. Her eyes were blood red, yet she was in full control, "You would dare insult me when we all knew not once did I ever think about doing anything with you, much less allow you to even touch me after those few times I had mistakenly kissed you to stop you from becoming a demon. I was mistaken all those years ago to ever confuse my feelings for you to be more than a bother/sister love. If you insult me one more time I promise right now to all that is holy and good I will purify your insolent puppy ass right here and now, and I won't regret one minute of it."

Inu Yasha knew at that minute that she was serious and that she would do what she felt she had to in order to protect her mate, pup, and herself. Sesshoumaru rushed to her side and tried calming her down once he saw her penetrate his idiotic half brother's abdomen. He didn't want this morning to be remembered as the morning she killed her friend, her brother; he knew that regardless of what she said to the idiot that she would regret harming him later and he wouldn't allow that.

"Inu Yasha I suggest you take your leave before I finish what my Mate started and don't think I will be as forgiving or understanding as her. Where she hesitates I shall not, your blood will flow and I shall bask in it if you choose to stay here and continue to insult her. The jewel is already in my possession and together, my Mate and I will destroy it once and for all. The power of love is all that it takes to destroy it, for love is the purest form that can destroy anything. Because I know that you are in mourning behind your love dying yet again, that is the only reason you will be allowed to leave this castle alive, but remember this is the last warning you shall receive."

Author Notes

I had every intention of not writing more to this story but I got request for more, and after rereading what was previously written I realized that I did leave it open for more to come. Here is a new chapter for now, when I finish with "The Curse: One of Life and One of Death" I will be able to completely devote my time to finishing this one correctly; the other story should be finished soon for whoever is reading both of my stories!!! Hope you enjoy and please R&R if you want, could use some suggestions if you have any, like I said didn't plan to write more to this.

Thanks Pandora


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

Been getting mixed opinions on this story, so I am leaving it up to you all to decide; should I redo it and go a lil more into detail or leave it as it is and just go into more detail later? Like I said this was my first fanfic that I did write and I really didn't expect to go further than the 3rd chapter but I had request to continue it so when I finish my other fanfic I plan to finish it but I need to know if I should totally revise the whole thing????

R&R and let me know

All opinions are welcomed!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes

Well the verdict is in and I shall leave the story the way it is just go into better detail as the story progresses.

A simple note as to why Inu Yasha is so out of character; just imagine this:

The love of your life is finally dead so you think, and the only other person that has ever cared for you just ups and mates with his most hated brother. He is feeling betrayed and jealous, he is not so much in control of his body and actions right at the moment.

I hope that helps a little!!!!

Now to the story!

**Chapter 5**

Inu Yasha knew that he was being a bigger ass than normal, 'Kikyo is dead and now Kagome is mated to Sesshoumaru, and the bastard has already got her pupped. He always gets a better life than me. If only I could get Kagome to leave him...I wonder if there is any law that I can use to break this bond they have? I should read up on the demon mating claim rites.'

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome back to her seat, "You need to eat Love, after all you are eating for more than one now. I need to escort my half brother out of our home so I will be right back." "Don't harm him unless it can't be avoided." she asked as she watched her Mate walk towards her old friend.

Inu Yasha watched as the Lord and Lady talked to one another and then saw Sesshoumaru nod his head and turned to walk back towards him. "Inu Yasha, I would think it wise if you were to leave this room and palace for now; when you have learned better manners and how to act honorably then you will be allowed back here, but until then I suggest you learn to hold your tongue and stay clear of us."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she saw Inu Yasha just get up and leave peacefully, without saying a word, all he did was look towards her winked. 'That can't be good.' she thought to herself. "Hey Koga can I talk to you for a little after we finish eating our lunch?" "Sure thing my Lady, by the way the demoness look really does look good on you!"

he stated with a wiggle of his brows.

"I agree Lady Kagome, you look even more ravishing than before." Miroku stopped once he felt a heated glare. "Now, now, now my Dearest Sango. You know I meant nothing by that, you are the only woman for me; besides Lord Sesshoumaru would kill me if he thought I was propositioning his pregnant mate. Anyways I don't think I would want to raise another man's kid/pup, much less a child/pup produced by Lady Kagome." he finished with a grin.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean Monk? Is there something wrong with my Mate and Pup?" Sesshoumaru growled out very threateningly. "No, not at all my Lord, I was merely thinking about the fact that she is so hyper and uncontrolable that is all."

"Hey you do know I am right here; I can still hurt you Miroku." Kagome stated while she teasingly started flexing her claws. Miroku glanced at Kagome like she was of no importance. With that she popped her knuckles and right when she was about to pounce on him, Kaede decided to speak up.

"Monk it would be wise for thee to not aggravate or anger our new Lady of the Western Lands. She has more power now and I have already seen that she knows quite well how to hone in her abilities; it would be wise for thee to apologize and say no more of what thee was saying to begin with."

"Thank you Lady Kaede, you always know exactly what to say and when to say it." Kagome bowed to the elder Priestess. "Now if you will all excuse me I must talk to Koga. Love, I will be in the gardens when you tire of this and wish to join me, Koga and I shouldn't be long in conversation. Come Koga I need to have that talk now." Everyone rose as she got up and left the room with Koga closely following.

'I wonder what my Mate has to ask that mangy wolf that she can't just ask me?' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw the two of them leave. He didn't like any male being around his pregnant Mate; but he also knew that she wouldn't be who she is, if she couldn't have her friends around her. It was for that reason alone that he was going to ask the young Fox, the Demon Slayer, the Fire Cat, the Monk, and the elder Priestess if they would stay at the palace with his Mate. 'A gift for my Mate!'

Koga was a little confused as to what Kagome would want to talk about. Lord Sesshoumaru surely knew more than he did, he has been around longer after all. "Lady Kagome what is it that you wanted to talk to me, and not your Mate, about?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and simply replied, "Not here Koga, lets wait until we are in the privacy of the gardens. I want to make sure we have complete privacy."

She noticed the slight blush that spread across his cheeks and couldn't help but to laugh silently. 'Some things never change I suppose.' she thought. She wondered if he still had feelings for her even though she was now mated and pupped. 'I must find some way to get him and Ayame together, after all he did promise he would mate her when she was old enough. They would make a very powerful couple and their pups will be so cute too!' she mused as they continued to walk in silence to the gardens.

Koga was more confused now, 'A mated female should not want an audience with an unmated male in a private and secluded area. I wonder if she knows the scandal that she could be causing with this meeting, but then again I know Kagome; she would never be disloyal to her Mate. Even when she was human she had the heart and soul of a canine. She wouldn't know how to be disloyal even if someone told her the definition to the word. What she has to talk about must be very important though. I wonder if it has anything to do with that mutt face. I swear I will give him a good beat down next time I see him for calling Lady Kagome a harlot.'

Once they arrived in the gardens Kagome lead Koga to a near by bench. When he finally sat down she turned to him and asked, "I need to know the rules of mating. More specifically, what is deemed as laying claim to someone that a demon wishes to pursue?"

"Kagome if you are worried about all of those claims I use to make, you don't have to worry, they were removed yesterday when I willingly showed up for your mating ceremony and didn't challenge Lord Sesshoumaru. Why are you asking me about this and not your Mate? Surely Lord Sesshoumaru is more knowledgeable of the ways of the demon courts."

"I ask you because you are a dear and trusted friend. You are also a Prince, are you not? I need to know the answers to my questions because that look that Inu Yasha had on his face tells me that he has something planned and I only fear it has something to do with me. I do not wish to involve my Lord unless it is really necessary. With Kikyo supposedly being dead now I fear that Inu Yasha might try to come after me, so I must make certain that he has never made a claim on me that can come back to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru and myself."

"For all I know of the courts, only demons who have declared their undying love to you can possibly say that they have claim on you and your pup. Though the pup is Lord Sesshoumaru's heir the fact that you carry said pup makes it yours and whoever lays claim on you. I would imagine that since Inu Yasha went for the dead Priestess that all claims he would have staked on you would be removed but I can't be certain, you are after all the reincarnation of his chosen. You should really talk to Lord Sesshoumaru about this."

"You should talk to me about what Love?" Kagome turned around wide eyed as she saw Sesshoumaru walk into the gardens that her and Koga were in. "How long have you been standing there Love?" she asked. "Just now I arrived. Lunch is not the same without you at my side to keep me company. If you would excuse us Prince Koga, I wish to have a private audience with my Mate now."

Sesshoumaru stood in the door way as he watched Kagome say goodbye to Koga. He couldn't hear all of what she said but he could have sworn he heard her say something about finding Kikyo. 'I wonder what has my Mate so jumpy, surely it can't be Inu Yasha and his mindless rants. I will have to have a talk to her once we get to my study.' With that thought Kagome interlocked her arm with Sesshoumaru's and together they walked towards his study in silence.

Koga was a little confused as to which to do first. He promised Kagome that he would do both favors that she asked but he didn't know what order she wanted him to do them in. 'Am I suppose to track down Kikyo to confirm that she is really dead or am I to track down Ayame and escort her to the Western Palace? I wonder what Kagome wants with Ayame anyways.' he wondered. With that thought he watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru walk into the Palace and decided that he would set off on his journey as well. 'I will go and retrieve Ayame first and then go to search for Kikyo.' Once he was decided he set off to the north once outside the Western Palace Gates.

Upon entering the study, Sesshoumaru walked over to the window and saw Koga head north out of the gates. "Why has Koga decided to take leave of the Palace, not that I am complaining or anything? He seemed as though he was going to stick around for a while and catch up with you and your other friends." He took a thoughtful glance at her before adding, "What did the two of you talk about in the garden, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Huh, oh yeah! I just asked him if he could go and check to see if Kikyo is really dead. I haven't felt my soul return which would only mean that she is still alive out there somewhere. I also asked him to bring Ayame here, I have need to talk to the wolf demoness!" He took note of the mischievous glint that shown in her eyes and then sighed.

**Chapter 6**

"It is unwise to try to play matchmaker, Love. I know you mean well and only want to see your friend settled down, mated, and surrounded by pups; but that wold prince is not mature enough to accept the responsibility of taking on a mate. He would only break her heart; even I can still sense he has feelings for you, and the wolf demoness will be no different."

She couldn't accept that Koga wouldn't be able to get over her and wouldn't fall in love with Ayame. "I'm sorry Love, but I will have to disagree with you. There is no way that Koga is that infatuated with me that it will take him so long to get over me. I never led him on, he knew that his feelings were always one sided and you forget; I was there to witness how protective he was of her when her and her clan were in trouble. I know he cares for her, he just needs a little push in the right direction, that's all. However, I am deeply troubled with the fact that Inu Yasha thinks that Kikyo is dead when I have yet to receive my soul piece back that she carried. It can only mean the either she purposefully is hiding from him or there is a new enemy out there that is collecting souls. We need to focus on that right now." she said as she got up and walked behind him to start rubbing his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was a little confused with the sudden sensation he started feeling behind his Mate rubbing his shoulders. Kagome smirked as she watched him finally close his eyes and lean into her massage. "You know Love, my massage seems to be having the opposite effect on you than what it is intended to do. You are suppose to relax, possibly even go to sleep; however, you have to be the only being that finds it arousing!" Kagome said while laughing a little when she heard him growl a little at her teasing.

With a smirk he replied, "Well if you want to massage something, all you had to do was say so! I can think of more important areas that would like to be massaged right now. Would you like me to show and tell you what areas exactly?"

"You stay away from me you horny lil puppy!" she squealed out as she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes which meant that he was ready to become the predator who wanted to chase his prey. The smirk alone that he had was enough of a warning for anyone.

The servants quickly moved out of the way when they saw their Lady of the Palace come rushing out of the study. They all knew what was going on and none could stop the smirks from forming on their faces. For some of them, the ones that have been there since Inutaisho was ruler, knew that this was the first time that their Lord was playful since his mother and father separated. As for the newer servants, that came after the separation, they didn't know if they should be happy or scared for this change in their Lord's behavior.

Half way through the palace Kagome managed to mask her scent, 'Can't make it completely easy on him. A predator should have to work for its prey!' she musingly thought to herself as she accidentally ran into one of Sesshoumaru's top guards. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." Kagome said to the guard as they both stood back up from the floor. She grew quiet once she heard her victim start growling at her menacingly.

"Who the hell do you..." he trailed off as he realized that his attacker was none other than the new Lady of the Western Lands. He immediately bowed to the floor on one knee with his right arm extending across his chest (fist clenching over his heart) and with his head bowed low. "No, no, no rise. I am the one who wasn't paying attention..." she trailed off realizing that she didn't know the guards name.

As he slowly rose he stated coldly, "My Lady, I apologize for not paying closer attention to where I was going or to whom I was speaking too. My name is Sephiroth and I am ready to accept my punishment now." She just giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Sephiroth you worry too much, however right now I must run because I sense my predator approaching me. With further adu I shall look forward to getting to know you a little better later on!"

Sephiroth stood there completely on guard for this "predator" that was after his Lady. 'If Lord Sesshoumaru finds out that some of the servants are acting inappropriately with the new Lady, he will surely kill them. I need to make sure I put a stop to this childishness.' Just as he was coming out of his musing he sensed the approaching "predator" coming around the corner. He instantly dropped to the floor in another bow as he realized that is was none other than the Lord himself.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped what he was doing when he rounded the corner only to be faced with his top guard, Sephiroth. He sniffed the air one more time trying to figure out which way his mate went when he suddenly realized that his guard had his Mate's scent on him. Sephiroth instantly tensed up once he heard his Lord sniff the air and release a menacing growl directed towards himself.

"Tell me the meaning of this; why is my Mate's scent all over you?" Sesshoumaru growled out as he picked his guard up by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "My Lord, it was my fault. I didn't pay attention to the approach of the Lady and I ran into her that is all. As I told her, I am fully ready to accept my punishment now. Since she did not deliver said punishment, I can only assume that she was leaving it up to you to deliver, my Lord." Sephiroth gritted out as his Lord's hand gripped him tighter.

Sesshoumaru's beast roared out for his guard's blood, but he also knew that his guard would never try to take what is his. "Sephiroth I will deal with you later, right now I must go and find my Mate." he growled out as he threw the guard to the floor. Sephiroth was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't punish him more. He stood and bowed his head to his Lord, and friend; when he raised his head up to look at Sesshoumaru, he couldn't stop the surprised look. Before him stood the most powerful Demon Lord of the Western Lands with a mischievous glint in his eyes, fangs gleaming in the light. 'This is the first time since we were pups that i have seen him this playful. I wonder if this is because of his Mate? She does seem to be a good influence on my Lord after all!'

Sesshoumaru left his guard to his thoughts as he suddenly felt his Mate's aura flare with a hint of arousal, 'So it seems my Mate really enjoys being my prey. I should make sure that I do this on a regular basis.' He thought as he sped off to his awaiting prey, his Mate.

Kagome knew that she had to think of something when she realized that Sesshoumaru was threatening the guard that she accidentally ran into. She smirked when she saw the predatory glint appear back into his eyes as she dropped her masking scent spell. She quickly ran down the hall and into a bedroom only to mask her scent again and back track to another room. 'Can't give up so easily now can I? Besides he should be a little content with my arousal smell in the room long enough for me to be able to get away!' she thought as she felt him draw near to her location.

He smirked to himself as he thought, 'Does she honestly think that I don't notice that she is hiding in a different room? I wonder if I should play along with her or just go ahead and end this game right here and now; show my mate the true meaning of pure ecstasy!' He couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow when he heard his Mate gasp once she realized that he had found her. 'She obviously does doubt my power and my ability to see through her trickery!'

"Damnit, I thought for sure that he wouldn't sense me in here but rather follow my unmasked scent into the other room. Well I guess I will just have to surprise him once he comes through those doors!' she mused happily. She then decided to glance around the room to take in her surroundings. To her surprise she found that she was standing in a sitting room, a room designed for females to sit around and gossip with one another. 'Well I definitely didn't think I would ever find a room like this in his palace. I wonder if his mother was the one to have this room made?'

Before she could finish that thought Sesshoumaru suddenly came bursting through the room's door and she could clearly read what it was that he was wanting from her right then and there. One of the first things that she noticed was his state of arousal. She then raised an eyebrow as she brought her index finger to her mouth and lightly bit down on it; doing the most innocent look she could muster up at the time. She soon noticed that her actions had the desired affects on him that she wanted to invoke.

He was loosing control and fast; he felt his beast beating on the cage that it was held in. "You are asking for a severe punishment if you keep this up Mate. I do so enjoy a good hunt and to top it all off you now try to pretend to be innocent, when I can clearly sense your arousal; even throught the masking spell you have cast. Once all of your abilities fully kick in, you will then realize that a dog demon's sense of smell can not be fooled by such a simple trick as a masking spell." he informed her as he quickly closed the distance between him and his mate. Once he was close enough he forced her against the wall and gave her the most passionate kiss possible before his beast took over.

Author Notes

Please feel free to read and review. I am having difficulty with this story, so it will be taking me longer to get this story completed. sort of wanting to start a completely different one but I won't leave you guys hanging so please enjoy and feel free to R&R!

Pandora


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since Koga left the Western Palace in search of Princess Ayame. "Why did I agree to come and get the Princess of the Northern Wolf tribes again?" he asked himself not realizing that said demoness was overhead and heard his statement. 'So he has come in search of me for someone. I wonder who would have asked him to come and get me and not come themselves?' she wondered as she decided to jump down to left the Wolf Prince know that he need not search any further.

"Hey Koga what brings you to my lands? You made it perfectly cleared last time that we saw each other that you didn't want to mate me, that you wanted that human Priestess Kagome instead. So why are you in search for me?" she stated sternly, demanding answers for his unwanted visit.

"Oh hi Princess Ayame. I have come from the Western Palace with word from the Lady of the West that she request an audience with you. She has asked me to come and get you for her, as she is unable to leave the palace grounds due to being with pup."

"You mean Lord Sesshoumaru has gotten himself a mate already, I was hoping to get with him since you want nothing to do with me. He is such a fine specimen and a very powerful demon might I add!" she stated dreamily, trying to coerce a reaction out of him.

"What is with all of you females? What do you all possibly see in that stick in the mud? I swear I still don't see what Kagome sees in him much less why she mated his cold and unforgiving ass." he grumbled.

'So the new Lady of the Western Lands is Kagome, which means that Koga is available again! I wonder why Lady Kagome has asked for an audience with me though?' "Say Koga why does the Lady of the West want to see me?"

"I don't know Ayame just come with me, I don't want to fight you but I told my Lady that I would bring you and one way or another you will be at the palace. We need to leave as soon as possible. I have another request to fulfill before I am to return so I will drop you off on my way to the southern most region in the Western and Eastern Lands to find what I can of Lady Kikyo's where abouts or of her demise."

Ayame thought about what he said for a while before she stated, "Well that sounds like a lot of land to cover and I don't see how one demon, regardless of how fast and powerful he is, can possibly cover every inch without missing something. I will tell you what, allow me to travel with you and after we find out the information that you need we can then both travel back to the Western Palace together. Deal?"

Koga looked at her suspiciously before he finally agreed to her demands. 'Something about these females is very uncomfortable. They seem to both have their own agendas and I for one can't figure out what those are. I need to watch myself around these two.' he thought as the two of them began their journey to the southern regions.

Back at the Western Palace

Kagome was in her room trying her best to handle the morning sickness. "Oh what I would give to have a modern day doctor with good drugs right now." This was one of the few times that she really missed the fact that the well had sealed itself to her after she finally destroyed the shikon jewel with the help of her mate.

"My Love if you would like I can go and get the healer to come and try to help you with the nausea. I do not like seeing you like this in such a miserable state of mind."

"No Love it is not necessary, I am not even sure that they will be able to help much anyways. I will be fine, this should pass in a few hours and then I will be back to my normal self. Please go and do what you must, if I am to be sick I do not wish to disgust you with the sound or the smell of my upheaval. Please I will be fine, this will pass and I will come find you afterwards."

"No! When this has pass you will go and eat for you and the pup need all the nourishments and energy that you can get. You will not neglect yourself ever again." _you did that enough with Inuyasha_ were the unspoken words that he had wanted to say.

She nodded her head and watched as he turned to leave the room after kissing her gently on the forehead one last time. 'I better be remember this correctly because I swear if I feel this the entire pregnancy I am going to kill myself!!' she said jokingly to herself about the morning sickness.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Enter" she said curious as to who would be coming to see her.

"Hey Kagome I thought I would just peek in on you to see how you are doing!" Sango said in a cheerful voice.

"Sango! Thank you for coming by, I was wondering where all of you have been. I was afraid that you all left without saying goodbye to me." Kagome stated as she started to wipe the tears from her face and eyes.

"Kagome don't you know? Lord Sesshoumaru asked us all to stay here with you. Since we no longer have to search for the jewel shards and my village has been completely destroyed I agreed; as did Shippo and Miroku. Lady Kaede declined, she is needed at her village but she said to call for her at anytime and she would come as quickly as possible."

'I can't believe that he did this for me, I must remember to reward him for this gift later tonight when I am up to the task!' she thought evilly as her eyebrows wiggled.

"So Kagome can you believe that you only have about two more months of your pregnancy left. You are so lucky that you aren't still human, a human giving birth to a half breed takes 12 months verses a little more than two months for a demoness, rather dog demoness."

"Wha...WHAT?! What do you mean only two months? Human pregnancies last 9 months, well technically 10 according to new guidelines what not, so how am I only to be pregnant for a little over two months? Does it differ between species?"

"Calm down Kagome!" Sango said with a giggle. "And yes it does differ between the species, like a normal female dog, a dog demoness will only carry her pup for about 63-65 days on average. Since this is day three of the pregnancy, I am going with you only having about 60-62 days left. Oh I can't wait to hold my little niece or nephew. Has Lord Sesshoumaru told you what you are having yet, or have you scented it yourself yet?"

"No Sess hasn't told me what we are having yet and I am not certain half the time of what I do smell, this is all still so new to me! So is there anything special I am suppose to do since I only have such a short amount of time?"

"No Gome, a demoness produces all the baby needs which is why it takes such a short amount of time. Just relax you are doing exactly what you need, however you should keep eating on a regular basis just so you keep your strength up. Your pup feeds off of your aura and your power and that of your mate's. Your pup will be one of the strongest the Western Lands have yet to see, I think it might be even more powerful then Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

"We shall see but if my pup is anything like its mother it will be a very strong pup indeed." Sesshoumaru said as he quietly closed the door as he entered with a tray of food for his mate.

Kagome smiled at her mate before she remembered that he didn't inform her how short of a pregnancy she was to have, "Why didn't you tell me I was only going to be pregnant for about 63-65 days? Why is it I have to find everything out from my sister here?"

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow towards Sango as if asking 'could you please leave us now.' Sango turned to Kagome and said, "I think I will go and see what the monk is up too, he has rubbed off a little on poor Shippo, but don't worry Shippo won't be a lecherous demon if I have anything to say about it! Oh yes Lady Kaede said that she will stop by today before she heads back to her village."

Kagome watched at Sango bowed her head to Sesshoumaru and then quietly left the room after one last glance towards her and a mischievous smile.

"I am sorry I did not inform you of the duration of the pregnancy. I had meant to tell you, however I now see that I miscalculated the speed of the demon slayer. I shall be more forth coming from now on."

Kagome slowly got up from the bed, careful not to jiggle her stomach too much; last thing she wanted now was to get sick. "Love you know I could not be mad with you especially after I just found out what a great gift you have given me." she said as she reached him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I am glad you are happy, you know that is all I wish for you." he stated as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Suddenly he stiffened his back and sniffed her scent again. "Love, are you ready to find out what we are having?"

Kagome lend back away from his chest and looked at him with a curious look, "You can tell already?"

"Yes would you like to know what we are having and how many?" he smirked.

"How...HOW MANY?" Kagome yelled before she fainted in his arms.

His smirk grew wider as he picked her up and laid her on the bed and then went over to the table that he placed the tray of food on and returned back to the bed to pamper his mate. 'This shall be interesting indeed my Mate!"

Author Notes

Well I apologize that it took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away. Please feel free to R&R I would most definitely appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes:

Sorry for the delay but to make up for it I can happily say that I have two (hopefully) good chapters for you all to read, surprise surprise my new FanFic 'The Hidden Strength Within' has miracilously given me new ideas for this one!!! Here to hoping my writer's block is gone until this story is completed.

_**Chapter 8**_

Deep within Inuyasha's forest was a well hidden cave harboring that of a dark aura based half demon. 'I have lost Kikyo all over again and now my bastard half brother has the nerve to mate and pup what is mine. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, therefore she is my mate first and foremost. I must give word to the demon court, they will disembowel their union and that whore and bastard's child will be mine to do with as I so please!' laughed Inuyasha silently.

Unknown to all that without Kikyo, his mate, by his side Inuyasha's heart would become dark and corrupted. He sat in total darkness plotting and waiting for the right time to strike so he could do the most damage to his brother, 'If I can't be happy then NO ONE WILL! My mother was pupped with me for 12 months, that gives me more than enough time to plan my attack on the Western Lord's family.'

Kaede awoke from her nap in the Western Palace with a cold chill coursing through her entire being. 'I fear a new dark and formidable force is brewing, one that will forever alter the true course of our future. I must return back to my hut so I can meditate and try to figure out what this new enemy is that will threaten everyone's happiness.'

Slowly rising off of her bed, she walked to the Lord's study; hoping to warn him of her foreboding vision. When she found the study to be empty, she left for the personal room that he would share with his Lady.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru said quietly so as not to disturb his resting mate.

"My Lord, if ye would I request an audience with ye in private please." state Priestess Kaede while looking at the happily sleeping Dog Demoness Priestess.

He nodded and quietly pulled away from his mate, who was feigning being asleep still. Once they were outside the door he asked, "What is it you wish to speak to me about Priestess?"

"My Lord, I feel a foreboding aura within Inuyasha's Forest. Try as I might I can't rule out ye's half brother as the owner of such a dark aura. I must leave as soon as possible to try and find this new evil before it can not be stopped without death befalling the poor creature."

Kagome quietly listened to all that was said, 'I pray that Kikyo is still alive and can help Kaede if it is Inuyasha. I don't want to be forced to kill my friend but I will to protect my family, my happiness that I have finally found.' she thought quietly.

When she realized they were done talking she decided to pretend to finally waking up and whispered sleepily, "Sess?"

Upon hearing his mate call his name he finished his conversation with the elderly Priestess and together the two of them joined Kagome in the bed chambers. "Yes, my Love?" he asked.

"I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that you were telling me that we were having more than one pup and that you were about to tell me the sex of each when I passed out!" she said laughingly.

With a proud smirk plastered on his face he stated, "That was no dream Love! But that can wait until a more intimate time, when it is just the two of us. Priestess Kaede has just informed me that she needs to leave soon and that she wished to speak with you before her departure."

"Thank you my Lord and congratulations on the soon to be multiple pups Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome!" Kaede exclaimed with a bow.

After nodding his head in acceptance of her congratulations he quietly left the room for the females to chat. Before he completely left the room he informed Kaede, "I will have one of my strongest, fastest, and most trusted guard escort you back to your village and the same guard will be the one to return for you in two months time for the birthing of my heir and fellow pups!"

Kagome resisted the urge to once again faint as she deciphered what he had just revealed to her either accidentally or intentionally, 'he just said _"my heir and fellow pupS"_ great so that means that I will have at least three if not more. If only I had done more research on how many puppies a normal dog would have...but then again I do have a cousin that had quints...oh god I am hopeless. That's it no more pups for him, at least not for a few hundred more years!' she mused silently.

"My Lady, is all well with ye?" Kaede asked the young demoness.

"Priestess Kaede you know you don't have to call me by my title. Please just call me by Kagome like you always have! And yes I am fine; I am just trying to absorb all of this information in about having more than one pup inside of my womb right now. Can you believe I am actually going to be a mother of my own flesh and blood?"

"Yes, children and pups are a blessing! I am sure young Rin and Shippo will be most pleased once their younger siblings arrive for them to play with. Ye all will have to make a habit of visiting with this old and weakening Priestess as time goes by so I can continue to see how all of ye are doing and how the pups grow to resemble their very strong and very powerful parents!"

"Oh no, you know I forgot...I am going to have to have more pups so my Mother can spoil them from their infant stage and up. Ahhh...I just hope she won't be mad that she didn't get that chance with her set of grandpups!" Kagome mused aloud as Kaede simple laughed at her antics.

"Um Kaede, what were you and my Mate really talking about out there? I know he told me the truth but I could also detect that he was hiding something important from em. Please tell me!" she pleaded.

"Kagome, child, I can not tell ye; for one it is not my place and secondly there is nothing ye could do about it in ye's current state. Leave it to ye's Mate to handle and trust that if he feels it is necessary to inform ye of it, then he will. However don't count on it though. Ye are with pup and he will do nothing to jeopardize the safety of his mate or his pups; he has ye's best interest in mind. Always remember that! But I must leave now, I shall return in two months time for the birthing of ye's pups."

Kaede walked over and hugged and kissed the young demoness on her cheek before leaving to gather her belongings so she could return to her village.

"You must be the Priestess Kaede that my Lord Sesshoumaru has requested for me to guard and protect. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Captain of the guards, Captain Sephiroth. How would you like to travel? We can go by land (walk), by air (carry), or riding horse back; I leave the decision to you, for you are the only one that knows how quickly you need to get back to your village." he stated as they finished walking out of the palace carrying all of her belongings.

"If ye don't mind I would need to get there the fastest way possible, which I would imagine would entail you carrying me while we fly through the air."

"As you wish Priestess." he stated as he bent over and picked up the elderly Priestess and darted off towards her village. "We shall arrive by nightfall, I hope that is to your liking."

"That is perfect, thank thee Captain Sephiroth for ye's help."

As if on cue they landed in front of her hut right as the sun finally dropped completely from the horizon. "I bid you farewell Priestess and I shall be the only one to return for you in two months time, trust no other who would arrive with said permission unless Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

Nodding her head in understanding she bid him farewell as well and entered her quiet hut to start meditating so she could get a better image of who this new foe was that was rising out of Naraku's ashes and into an even darker and more formidable foe.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshourmaru was suddenly startled from his sleep as he awoke to his mate thrashing back and forth in her sleep. Gently placing a hand on either shoulder he quietly spoke, "Love, wake up. You are just having a bad dream. Kagome!"

Slowly her eyes opened with a look of sheer pain and fear. "What is the matter Love?" he asked her.

Shaking her head she replied, "It is just the dream I had is all, it felt so real; like an omen if you will."

"Then why don't you tell this Sesshoumaru what bothers you in your sleep. Together we will work through it and squash it before it can happen again." he said while righting the both of them into a sitting position, all the while rubbing soothing circles into her back to calm her nerves.

Nodding her head she decided to do just that. "It stated off with our four pups being born already, three boys and one girl. I was in a field with them while you and Jaken were on patrol. Shippo had run off with Sango and Miroku to rebuild a village that was devastated by a human army and Rin had taken off to Kaede's village to begin her studies as a Priestess." she paused as she saw shock appear in his eyes at what she spoke of.

"Does what I just said trouble you, my Lord?" she asked.

"I will wait to ask my questions until after you have completed the dream. Please continue Love." he said.

Slowly she continued again, "On the horizon I could hear Captain Sephiroth yelling at me and our pups to return to the Palace at once, something about it being unsafe. I then flared my aura out to try and detect where the enemy was and all I could sense was a friend; though I am not sure who it was. Suddenly a blast of pure dark energy shot forth and killed Captain Sephiroth where he stood, our pups quickly got behind me as I lifted a barrier for protection around them."

Taking a pause in her recalling of events, she looked to her mate for comfort again. "I promise nothing will happen to you or our pups, Love. Please continue if you can."

Hesitantly she agreed, "Once the barrier was around our pups the once friend turned foe attacked me and injected a paralyzing poison into my system after a very long battle. to my horror the poison also rendered my barrier useless; our pups were powerless to stop their slaughter as they were butchered before my very eyes. All I could do was to watch in silent horror until my tears blurred my vision too much. I was yelling, screaming, and fighting in my head to reach out for you but something was blocking me. Before I could see who the foe was, you woke me up. I swear Sess, I know this demon very well and I fear this dream will try to come to past. The last thing I remember hearing though was the demon stating _"You are mine; always have and always will be MINE!" _I don't know what I would do if I have to witness that in reality." she said as she once again broke down and cried.

"Shh Love, I have you now and always. No one will ever take what is mine or take the life of any of our pups." he said protectively. 'Now is not a good time to tell her that she was correct about having four pups and what sex they are. I must make sure to have her protected at all times especially when I must go on patrol once the pups are birthed.' he thought quietly.

Mumbing quietly as she drifted off to sleep; she asked him, "Sess...please tell me...I was wrong...either with the number or their sex...I want our pups to live."

He stiffened and felt a sharp pain course through his body, for their time of happiness has been marred by this vision she has foreseen. 'How am I to tell her that she carries exactly three sons and one daughter? I wish for her happiness about our pups arrival, not dreading her vision. I must find this new threat and kill it before it causes my family any real pain. Tomorrow Sephiroth will undergo more training to strengthen his resolve so he can become my Mate's new guard.' he declared to himself.

He erected a barrier around the entire palace before he himself laid back down and embraced his mate's back to his chest to fall back to sleep.

That night the Western Land's Lord and Lady slept with the heaviest of hearts with the knowledge of what fate has decided to try and throw their way.

Elsewhere in the Western Lands two lone wolves raced for the southern most regions. When the sun started rising Koga and Ayame were already in the southern most part; searching drastically for Kikyo, or at least her remains.

Within an hour they both had heard rumors of a very badly beaten Priestess that was shacked up in a little village near the Western and Eastern border. 'I wonder if that could possibly be this Priestess Kikyo that Koga is in search of?' Ayame wondered.

So they quickly changed directions and headed towards the village that they were told of.

"We should be there by nightfall, should nothing occur that would deter or delay us further." he stated as she nodded in agreement. Together the two wolf demons quickened their pace.

Within two hours of their journey Koga stopped dead in his tracks, 'Is that...it couldn't be...why the hell is this scent all over the place?'

"Hey Ayame, what do you smell when you scent the air around here?" he asked cautiously, wanting to make sure he was right before he continued.

_'Sniff, sniff'_ "Um...I smell blood, dark magic at work, and that of the half breed that Kagome would travel with. Though the magic spells a lot like that vile half breed that Kagome helped kill." she said.

"That is what I was afraid of. From the smell of the blood it belongs to the formerly dead Priestess Kikyo, but I am not a hundred percent sure I know what exactly is going on. We must find Priestess Kikyo and ask her. We need to just follow the scent of her blood." he said as they continued to search for Kikyo's where abouts.

They continued on their quest with a little more vigor than they had before their more recent discovery.

Back at the Western Palace; Miroku and Sango were strengthening their relationship with one another.

"Miroku, when did you want to plan our union into marriage? I am ready to be one with you and to bear your _non-lecherous _children!" she said the last part with a smirk.

Leaning in to give her a kiss he replied, "We are under Lord Sesshoumaru's and Lady Kagome's protection now, sort of like their wards; it would be improper for us to not ask them for their blessings before hand. If I know Lord Sesshoumaru, like I think I do, he would be pleased with us for our act of honor and respect towards him and his mate and will more than likely plan the day himself to have the whole court and land in attendance. Maybe not as big as his and Kagome's ceremony was but I doubt it would be a small and simple one either."

"Then shall we go and ask them Love?" Sango asked.

"Yes lets, we have waited long enough! I am in dire need of an heir to my lecherous ways, and you will be the perfect specimen for me to corrupt to my ways!" he smirked at her.

Together the two walked towards the private bed chamber of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Upon arriving at their destination they quietly knocked on the door and awaited the command to enter, which they didn't need to wait long to hear.

"You may enter Lady Sango and Monk Miroku." Sesshoumaru stated as both he and Kagome slowly sat up in bed to greet their guests and friends.

Upon entering the room; Sango saw Kagome's face and immediately asked, "Gome, is everything okay? You look as though someone or something has just trampled all over you and your future."

"You have no idea how right you are Sango. I will be fine though for I have faith in my Mate!" she said while squeezing his hand gently. 'I think I would have felt better if he hadn't told me that my pups were the same as the ones from my dream last night, or was it more of a vision?' she thought sadly at that little bit of knowledge.

_**Author Notes**_

Well two new chapters I hope you are all a little happier with me for the long delay! (sorry) Yes I know Inuyasha is becoming more and more out of character (as well as some of the other characters) just try to put yourself in their situations and tell me they would be like they are in the actual story... I digrest...I am weighing back and forth of who I want to be my villian though it looks obvious to be Inuyasha, don't count your money yet I like to change things at the last minute!!!!! ok enough please R&R I look forward to all comment good or bad or just plain suggestions!!! Enjoy and hopefully I will have another update soon. Also please feel free to read my other fanfics and let me know what you think of them. (I can multitask YEAH ME!!!!! ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Sango and Miroku exited the private bed chambers of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands very happy.

"I can't believe that even Lord Sesshoumaru stated that it was about time!" Sango mused in slight embarrassment.

"I know but at least he said that we can be united in less than a weeks time. Just think Love, soon you will be just like Lady Kagome, only pregnant with my heir!" he stated very proudly with a lecherous smirk.

"Come Monk lets go to the dojo so I can beat your lecherous ways out of you!" Sango laughed out as she took off towards the dojo with a lecherous Monk following close behind.

Back in the bed chambers Kagome was babbling on and on about how excited she was that her two friends were finally going to settle down and have a family once and for all.

"You know, I should keep you pupped more often!" Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought of the possibility.

"Haha! Fat...Chance...Buddy! I have already decided that we aren't having any more pups until we get to the future, the era that I am from. My mom always states that she wants grandkids/grandpups, so you will just have to wait until then."

"Is that so, my Lady? I do believe that I will just have to change your mind and show you that you Mother would instead prefer to have many grandpups to meet all at once and of course new pups!" he mused until she hit him with a pillow while running towards the hot springs to take a bath, and to get away from her lecherous Mate.

'It seems my Mate has possibly been around Miroku too much!' she mused quietly to herself as Sesshoumaru entered the hot springs with a red tint to his golden eyes.

"You would dare refuse your Mate?" he asked in a bestial tone.

A shiver ran down her spine to her very core upon hearing that voice, but it wasn't from fear; far from it really. Kagome burns with a very deep, very strong desire when she hears her mate talk to her like that, and he knew it too.

"Ah! Down Boy!" she yelled as he stalked towards her and lifted her into his arms bridal style. "You sir, are too horny for your own good!" she chided.

"And you, Bitch, are enjoying it; every bit of it. Don't even try to deny it, for I can scent your undying arousal." he stated as he carried her off to their chambers.

'If this is the only way to get her mind off of the dream from last night, then so be it. I will not have her dreading the birth of our first pups. I must however set out soon on patrol and try to figure out who else out there, has ever staked claim to her. I know Koga had in the past but he denounced it by coming to the ceremony and the half breed Naraku is dead. Who else is there? Who else staked a claim on her and did not come to the ceremony?' he wondered until his mate pulled him from his wondering mind.

"Well Love, how will you have me this time?" she asked, bringing him closer and closer to her lips with every word she spoke.

He smiled as he replied, "Any way you want to serve yourself, Love!"

In the southern most territory of the Western Land Koga and Ayame raced through the forest and came to the village a little after noon time.

"What business do you demons have with this village?" the village's headman asked as they all converged on the outskirts of the village.

"We come in peace, human. We are on a search for a Priestess, that we heard was injured. She might be the one we seek, we just need to know if she is the one or not and then, if not, we will be on our way. We mean her no harm." Ayame spoke up.

"We do have an injured Priestess here, but she has not declared her name or of what transpired to bring her to such a condition. We can clearly see she was attacked by at least one demon, due to the claw marks covering her body. However, since we don't know which demon, we cannot and will not allow you near her until she can tell us whether it was you who attacked her or not." the headman stated coldly.

"Why you little..." Koga stated angrily before Ayame cut him off by stating, "Come Koga, they are only trying to protect her, we can't fault them for that. Regardless of how rude they are to the innocent beings."

Ayame watched as the humans hung their head in shame but she could not fault them for how they acted, 'I would have no respect for them if they had allowed us to see her, considering her condition and all.'

Together the two wolf demons set up a brief camp in the woods just outside of the little village.

"Tonight, once everyone is asleep, we will sneak into the hut and find out if this Priestess is Kikyo or not; we need not waste more time than we have already if it turns out to not be her." Koga stated as they waited for nightfall to approach.

Once nightfall was upon them, they waited patiently for the villagers to take their leave and settle down for the night. They waited until the whole village was quiet.

"Come it is time." he stated as they stealthily entered the village.

When they came to the hut, that harbored the injured Priestess; Ayame pulled out the flower that was in her hair and gently blew the pollen towards the two men keeping guard.

"They will be out cold for hours, we should hurry though; for we don't know when their replacements will arrive."she stated as they entered the hut.

Once inside the hut she heard Koga sharply intake air and watched as his steps faltered a little; all the while his eyes never leaving the body of the Priestess. 'Is he just infatuated with human Priestesses or something? What is wrong with him?'

"Is this...How can this be...How are you human?" he finally stuttered out.

Slowly the Priestess's eyes opened and she stated rather coldly, "What do you demons want with me? You both are a long way from your dens Princess Ayame and Lord Koga."

Before either demon could ask how she knew who they were or that they were of demon nobility she replied, "I am a Priestess, it is my duty to know the demon Lords and Ladies as well as their off-springs. Now what did you two come here for?"

"We come on behalf of the Lady of the West. She had heard rumors of your demise, Priestess, but was curious to the validity of the rumors. She asked us to come in search for you and to bring you back to her palace." Ayame stated matter-of-factly as she figured this Priestess HAD to be the one they were in search of.

"Last I heard, there was no Lady of the West. Who would be so stupid as..." Kikyo stated before Koga interrupted her.

"Watch your tongue wench. Now, back to the question on hand. What the hell happened to you, why are you human and when did you become human AGAIN?"

"I am unsure of how I became human again, but it happened but a few days ago. I awoke in the middle of the night to find my soul entering my body and I became human. I didn't think that was possible since I knew Kagome had returned to her time, through the well. However, as to _what_ happened, it is rather simple..." she paused as her anger started to seeth throughout her entire being. "Inuyasha is what happened. Inuyasha...ATTACKED ME!" she all but yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Koga and Ayame stood there in shock; it was rarely heard of for any being with demonic blood to openly attack their mate, half-breeds or not.

"What did you do to provoke such an action from him?" Koga asked accusingly.

Kikyo glared at him before she replied, "I did nothing to him. I simply woke up to find myself as a full human and then he woke, sniffed the air, and then his eyes began to change to that blood red color. He spoke something about that wretched bitc..."

"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that comment." Koga warned as Ayame growled in agreement. Yes Kagome was considered Lord Sesshoumaru's Bitch now, but she didn't know that and was attempting to insult their dear friend.

"Why does everyone always feel the need to defend her? What is so special about her? Why is she more important than me? She is my reincarnation after all." she retorted heatedly.

Surprisingly Ayame was the one to speak to Kagome's defense first, "She remains unbiased and forgives those that have done wrong deeds towards her and the ones she chooses to protect and call friends. No matter what you ever did to her; she still has enough love and respect for you, that she holds no ill will towards you. She doesn't hold that mistrust and hatred to demons that almost all humans, including yourself Priestess, hold for our species. She wishes to love and have peace between all of us; verses the hate and anger which there is now. She is the one that would be on the front line of a war trying to stop it to the very last minute, yet should her loved ones be threatened she will not think twice before protecting them to the best of her ability. Her loyal heart knows no bounds."

Koga looked to Ayame with complete shock etched on his face. 'I never knew that she thought so highly of Lady Kagome. To think I thought she hated, or at least was jealous, of Kagome because of my feelings towards her. Maybe Ayame is a good contender for being my mate after all. Ahhh! Where the hell did that come from?' he shook his head to rid it of his musings.

Kikyo just relaxed back into the bedding in defeat. "You are right demoness. Though I love Inuyasha, I can not lie by saying I wouldn't love him more if her were a human. However, I can honestly say that I did not deserve this." she said pointing to her badly beaten, yet healing body.

"We both agree with you on that Priestess, please continue to tell us what it is that transpired between you and your mate the other day." Koga asked calmly.

"Well to be more exact, it all happened four nights ago. As I said before, I woke up from my sleep only to find that I was now a human. I tried to ask my soul what sort of trickery it was, however before I could get into a deep enough meditation I felt Inuyasha stir awake. I opened my eyes and that was when I was met with red menacing eyes." she trailed off.

She closed her eyes trying to remember his exact words that night. "I remember hearing him sniff my scent and then his beast roared out, _'What did you do to Kagome? Where is my Bitch?'_ I told him that I was his mate and that I didn't know what he was talking about in regards to Kagome. Once that was said he started attacking me and before I knew it he was slammed to the ground when I asked him to sit down and talk to me."

"You mean you were able to use Kagome's subjugation on him?" Koga asked with a slight amusement when he heard that.

"I suppose that is what happened, but no matter Kagome is not here. How could it be her soul that entered my body four nights ago?" she asked.

"Priestess, I think it is time to inform you of the identity of the new Lady of the Western Lands. Apparently when Lady Kagome was going to return to her era, Lord Sesshoumaru took her to his palace instead. It is there that she has lived since then. Four nights ago was the Lord's and Lady's mating ceremony; it was on this night that Kagome gave herself over completely to her mate. She still holds some of her Priestess abilities but now she is a full demoness and Lady of the West." Koga stated.

"So then her human soul returned to me and made me human because of the piece of her soul that I already carried?" she asked.

"Yes and no Priestess." Ayame spoke up this time. "Though you are only human and can not scent yourself, there is a reason why Inuyasha asked what you did to Lady Kagome. When her soul entered you and turned you human, it also gave you a human scent. To be more exact it gave you _her_ human scent."

Kikyo's eyes opened wide at that comment. 'I can't be mad with her for I know now that she will never try to take Inuyasha from me, due to the fact that she gave herself completely to Lord Sesshoumaru. However, why would she give her soul to me and why would it make me smell of her?' she wondered silently.

"Are you okay Priestess? Was there more to what Inuyasha did the other night?" Ayame asked as she noticed Kikyo close her eyes in thought of what was being said. She couldn't help but feel that there was something else, something of dire importance that they needed to know.

"I am fine Princess Ayame, and yes there is more of what Inuyasha did. Once the subjugation wore off he was even madder and charged after me with the intent to kill. I made it to a clearing, not too far from here, and that was where he attacked me all the while accusing me of harming his Bitch. Then I woke up here; I refused to let the villagers know what had happened. I wanted to be healed before they sent me on my way for mating with a half demon and contaminating my pure being."

'So Inuyasha's beast has confused feelings for Lady Kagome and Priestess Kikyo. I guess it could just be behind the fact that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, though I can't help but wonder if his beast actually chose Kagome as his mate rather than Kikyo? This could be a problem, we should notify Lord Sesshoumaru of this turn of events.' Ayame thought as Koga started talking.

"We need to get you back to the Western Palace so you can speak with Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru. You should be informed that she is with pups and if the Lord feels any ill contempt or sees anything that could be considered dangerous towards his mate, he will not think twice before killing you on the spot. He will make what Inuyasha's beast did to you look like an innocent game of tag. Don't think that either Lord Sesshoumaru or I have forgotten all that you have done to Lady Kagome in the past. She may have forgiven you but we haven't."

Once everyone was in understanding and in agreement they then decided they would head out in the morning.

Sango awoke with a start when she heard a loud roar being emitted. She quickly got dressed and ran out into the hallway. Once she was outside of her room she saw Miroku already walking towards the room that the roar was emitted from.

"Miroku, do you know where that roar came from?" she asked hoping that she was wrong.

"My dearest Sango, I know you know perfectly well who and where that roar was emitted from. It was none other than the anguish cry of a desperate mother." he stated as another roar was released, but this one was more feral and full of hate.

Together they quickly took off towards the room; fearful for the demoness.

'I didn't think it possible for Lord Sesshoumaru to be so dishonorable as to attack his Mate in her sleep or even in her current condition.' Miroku thought as he and Sango quickly raced to Kagome's aid.

Upon coming to their bed chamber's door they heard a low warning growl being emitted by Lord Sesshoumaru and a menacing growl from Kagome.

'It seems that she is protecting herself for now but that is not going to stop me from trying to protect her myself.' Sango thought as she kicked open the door and barged into the room.

What they saw upon entering the room shocked and surprised them both. Sesshoumaru was covered in injuries and blood while Kagome had not one scratch on her. Miroku decided to take a second glance at the Western Lady and noticed her eyes at that moment.

'She is in a sleep trance; she is acting out her dream.' he mused.

"Get out of our bed chamber humans." Sesshoumaru growled all the while keeping his eyes on his mate.

Suddenly Kagome shot out and yelled, "You bastard; you killed my Mate and my friends, and now you have the audacity to kill my pups and try to make me yours. I WILL KILL YOU HALF-BREED!"

Everyone's blood ran cold when they heard that statement. Sesshoumaru stood there not wanting to attack his still sleeping mate, who was intending to kill him. Miroku, upon seeing Sesshoumaru wasn't going to move, left Sango's side and quickly chanted an incantation and threw a sutra at Kagome's head.

When the sutra made contact she immediately screamed in pain but then her eyes turned to normal, letting all in the room know that she was now awake. However Miroku's view of his friend was quickly obstructed by that of Sesshoumaru, who now looked ready to kill the Monk for harming his mate.

"Now please wait my Lord, I only did what I thought necessary. I know Lady Kagome would not have been able to forgive herself if she had harmed you further in her sleep trance." he quickly stated hoping the Lord would find reason with his actions.

"Love?" Kagome's voice rang out in the silence. When she finally saw him and saw that he was covered in wounds and blood she began to ask, "What has hap...why do I have your blood on my claws?" She finally cried out while dropping to the floor in a heap.

Sesshoumaru was quickly by her side and trying to reassure her that he was only mildly injured and that they would be healed soon.

"It is of no concern Love. I know it was not I with whom you were intending to harm, as you so stated that your victim had kill your mate, friends, and our pups. I can only assume that you were having another dream like the night before. Do you remember who it was this time?" he asked her softly.

"No, I am sorry. All I remember was feeling so lost, hurt, and confused. I wanted nothing more than to kill him for what he did. I felt this powerful darkness swell within with my hatred and anger towards this being. I wanted revenge for what was done to you and our pups." she cried out.

"You called him a half-breed Lady Kagome. Are you sure you don't know this half-demon, for I have never heard you speak so poorly of any being?" Miroku finally spoke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days have passed since Koga, Ayame, and Kikyo left the village to return to the Western Palace. However, by midday that second day Ginta and Hakkaku approached them stating that there was trouble back with the pack.

"I have to go to my pack but I also have to get you two back to the Western Palace." Koga stated while trying to figure out what to do first.

"Well we can go with you and once your pack's troubles are taken care of then we can go to the Western Palace. That way you can ensure our safety and do as you were told by the Lady. Besides I can't really carry the Priestess and protect us all at the same time." Ayame said hoping Koga would agree with her.

Koga looked from Ayame to Kikyo then to his pack members. Before he could state his decisions Kikyo decided to speak up.

"Lord Koga, it would be wise to heed Princess Ayame's warning. If we are to continue by ourselves, I would be unable to assist her should we be attacked. My powers have not been restored enough since I am still healing my wounds. I also feel I must remind you that from this direction, we will have to travel through Inuyasha's forest and no doubt he will try to attack me again. I don't want to think about what he will do not only to me for smelling like you and Ayame, but what do you think he will do to Princess Ayame?"

With that said Koga nodded his head and together the five of them took off to help save his pack.

'Hopefully this will not take long. I should send word to Lord Sesshoumaru in regards to my packs troubles, should it look to be a long term complication.' he thought as they proceeded with their three day trek to his pack's location.

Inuyasha stayed in his cave for the most part. At night he would go hunting for food. Each night he would travel closer and closer to the Western Land's borders.

"Soon I will go back to that wretched Palace and visit that wench and my bastard of a half brother. I will make them think I come in peace, bearing gifts to honor their so called mating and the up coming birth of their pup. Haha, the bastard can't even pup the bitch right, to think he can only pup her with just one pup and he calls himself a powerful demon Lord. He is no stronger than Father was, and just think it was because of a human that he died; like father like son I say." he thought menacingly.

Inuyasha walked over to a shelf where he had the rosary beaded necklace hanging. With golden eyes, with a slight red tint intertwining in them, he started to think of the perfect punishment to give _'His Bitch.'_ "She will be punished severely for her betrayal of me and for all of the humiliation I incurred in her presence in the past."

He grabbed his Haori and took off with the beads in hand to search for a certain dark Priestess to help him with his plans.

"Hopefully that bitch will be able to help me and in about a month I will be able to go to the Palace with my gifts of 'peace'!" he laughed out.

Kaede walked out of the village to go and pick herbs at that time, 'Is that ye Inuyasha? What has happened to cause ye's aura to blacken so? Why won't ye come and talk to me anymore?'

She proceeded to search for her much needed herbs that she would need to try and save Inuyasha from himself and to protect Kagome and her pups in the same process. 'I can only hope that Inuyasha will see reason and realize that Kagome's happiness is at stake if he continues on this path.'

Once she had collected the necessary herbs she returned to her hut and continued to make the potions that she would in time need to use for the once friends.

For two days now Sango and Miroku have been trying to figure out what the meaning behind Kagome's dreams could be.

"You don't think that she is having these dreams about an evil half-demon behind the ordeal of killing Naraku and now her relationship with Inuyasha is no longer there, do you?" Sango asked hopeful that was all that was the matter.

Miroku thought about it but shook his head, "Though I wish that is all it was, we can not rule out that one of her new powers could be the power of sight. All we can do is hope that either Kagome sees who it is in her dreams that threatens her happiness or that Lord Sesshoumaru, or even us, can figure out who this half-demon could be that would threaten all of our very existence."

Sadly the two walked back towards Sesshoumaru's personal study. It was in there they they knew they would find him; since Rin's return, a day ago, Kagome had been spending her days with the young girl and Shippo out in the gardens.

"Jaken I am trusting you to watch over my Mate and our pups until my return. The Monk and Slayer will be here as well to help you in your duties. I must go on patrol no matter how much I wish I didn't have too. Lord Koga should be returning soon as well, for the mission my Mate sent him on should not take much longer to fulfill. I will be leaving in the morning and won't return until the evening of the next day." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh and Jaken!" he said as the toad demon was about to leave.

"Ye..yes my Lord?" Jaken asked, turning slowly to face his Lord.

"Should I hear that you failed in your duties, my return will mark the day that all toad demons died. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" he stated with a malicious glare.

"Ye..yes my Lord." he stuttered as he quickly left the study only to run into Miroku and Sango.

"Jaken?" they both questioned in confusion.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in his study. You might wish to knock before entering. Now if you will excuse me I must be on my way." he stated before making haste down the corridors of the Palace.

'Something must be dreadfully wrong for my Lord to threaten all of my kind; he is an honorable demon who would never resort to such a thing as to kill an innocent and weaker creature. The only time he would not be able to control himself is if he were blinded by his blood beast's rage. I wonder what could be causing him such distress? Could something or someone be threatening my Lady and the pups? I must look into this, for I would guard them all with my life, but it is better if I know who I am fighting against.' he thought as he hurried off to the garden where he knew the pregnant Lady and young pups were at.

"Master Jaken!" cheered both Rin and Shippo upon seeing the little green toad, who just so happened to be their favorite torture subject.

"What brings you out here in the war zone Master Jaken? You know how the children love to torture you so. What can we do for you?" Kagome asked with slight amusement at seeing the toad demon squirm.

"My Lady I am here on behalf of my Lord. He has requested that I watch over you and the pups while he is away on patrol." he stated smugly.

"Away? Patrol? He is leaving me here alone? How long will he be gone? Where. Is. HE?" she finished angrily.

"He...he is...is in his study my Lady!" he stuttered out finally. 'She was scary as a human but now she is terrifying when she is upset about something.' he thought silently all the while feeling sorry for his Lord.

"Really, well I will just have to go and talk to him now won't I? Rin, Shippo I leave you in Jaken's capable hands. I expect you to mind him and only torture him a little. I, however, need to go and have a word with my Mate." she stated as she left the garden.

You could hear Jaken loudly gulp as he turned to the children only to see them smiling evilly at one another and then back to him.

'How do I always manage to get myself into this type of trouble?' he wondered.

"My Lord what was wrong with Master Jaken? He seemed as though he couldn't get away from here quick enough?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"I must leave on patrol in the morning. I require you and the Slayer to stay behind to help Jaken with my Mate and our pups. Jaken simply acted the way he always does." Sesshoumaru stated emotionless.

"Do you really have to go my Lord? Could Miroku and I perhaps go in your place? We know how much Kagome needs you right and we are here to help you however you see fit." she said before the doors slammed open to reveal a very pissed off demoness.

"If my Mate wishes to leave me without saying so much as a word to me then so be it. I don't need him or you two to watch over me. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and MY pups thank you very much." stated the Lady of the West as her mate approached her with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Love, now what have I told you about letting your emotions get away from you?" he asked with the slightest amount of amusement in his voice.

Miroku cleared his throat and quickly stated, "We will do as you have requested my Lord. Now with further adu, Lady Sango and I will leave you two alone. I can tell the two of you have a few things to talk about before you leave in the morning my Lord."

With that said Sango and Miroku walked out and joined Rin and Shippo in the garden, where they were busy tying up Jaken to a tree.

Author Notes

Hope you enjoyed these latest two chapters!!!! Please feel free to R&R I do so enjoy comments!!! Until next time have a good time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes**

**Just thought you all would like to know that this chapter has a lil lemon-lime in it!!!! You have been warned**

Koga, Ayame, and Kikyo followed Ginta and Hakkaku to the Eastern Lands, where Koga's pack was located. Apparently there was another wolf pack from the Southern Lands trying to take over the Eastern Lands.

"Lord Koga, the leader of the other pack said that he wanted to fight you and the pack so he could take over the Eastern Lands. He said he was doing it all so he could mate with Princess Ayame, since she is betrothed to the Lord of the East." Ginta stated.

"What?! I am not going to mate with some ego maniac who thinks that I will just mate with any ole wolf that has power and a position of Prince or Lord. Just because they think they can over throw you they think I will go weak in the knees, Please." she yelled angrily.

Koga raised an eye brow at Ayame, 'If that is the case then why is she so hell bent on being my mate? Wait she has all but stated that she has given up on me since my declaration, but who...'

"Does that mean you have already found the one you wish to mate Princess Ayame?" Kikyo asked bringing Koga out of his musing.

Ayame blushed profusely, 'Have I finally decided on who I want to help me bring my pack back to their glory? Could he really help or would he only inhibit me from completely me dream for my pack?'

Closing her eyes in thought a knowing smile crossed her face and she replied without further hesitation, "Yes Priestess, I do have the perfect mate in mind. I am awaiting his answer however."

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Koga's chest when he heard that. "And just who are you planning on mating with?" he asked angrily.

'So he does get jealous and possessive over me after all! I was wondering about that!' she mused silently. "Why would you care Koga? You have make it perfectly clear that you don't want to mate with me. Why should I tell you who I intend to mate with?"

Kikyo couldn't help but to laugh at the display in front of her.

"What are you laughing at Priestess?" Koga asked from over his shoulder to the woman on his back.

"Nothing of importance Lord Koga. I was merely noticing how similar you and Inuyasha are, that is all!" she retorted.

"I have nothing in common with that mutt-face." he shot out angrily.

"Oh but on the contrary you do, you both remain completely clueless to the obvious! It is almost like if this were a snake it would bit you right on the nose, it is that obvious!" she exclaimed as Ayame slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"You have no idea how right you are Priestess!" Ayame sighed out.

Koga looked between the two females and let out a low frustrated growl. 'I will never understand females, demoness or human.'

Together, Ginta and Hakkaku, looked to one another and both thought the same thing. 'Lord Koga will never learn. He denies his feelings for Princess Ayame yet he cares deeply about her.'

Ginta then whispered quietly to Hakkaku, "We should help get the two of them together, now that they are going to be with the pack. If we can get the pack to fall in love with Princess Ayame then Koga would have no choice but to admit his feelings for her!"

Hakkaku nodded his head in agreement, "We just need to make sure they consider her as Alpha Bitch and not as a sister, like they did Sister Kagome."

"What are you two numb skulls up too up there? I want the two of you to go ahead and let the pack know we are on our way. I want you to prepare them to do battle if necessary." Koga growled out.

The two nodded and took off as quickly as possible towards the pack's location. Neither wanted to be on Koga's bad side, especially right now.

Kagome found herself being pinned to the far wall of Sesshoumaru's private study. 'What am I going to do with this beast?' she wondered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were slowly getting more red in them as she continued to fight him; she refused to submit to her mate, her Alpha, and it was only exciting him even more.

Slowly he leaned into her ear and seductively whispered, "If you don't submit to me, I will have no choice but to force you into submission!"

He let loose a pleased growl when she gasped in surprise. "You wouldn't dare try to force me. How dare you threaten..."

He quickly covered her mouth with his in a very deep forceful and dominating manner. "Do you submit?"

With glazed eyes Kagome wobbled back against the wall a little and whispered heated, "It will take more than a mere kiss to woo me over to submission."

He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face as he proceeded to accept the challenge she was offering him. 'It has been a while since I was challenged, I will gladly accept this one! It will also prove to take her mind off the current problem that has been plaguing her lately.' he thought as he went in for yet another kiss but this time it was followed by a wonder hand.

When Kagome moaned in pleasure, Sesshoumaru inserted his hand into the upper part of her kimono while the other hand stealthily sought out to undo the obi. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru's claws pinched her perk nipples. Wasting no time he deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth to enter a battle a the tongues with her.

Kagome tried to push him away but she felt her strength and body not responding to her commands as he suddenly had her kimono opened and was in the process of running a clawed hand south of the waist.

Releasing the kiss for much needed air; Sesshoumaru's husky voice brushed pass her ear, "Do you still wish to defy me Love? You will submit to me either by choice or by force, but either way we will both take the greatest pleasure out of this!"

A slight shudder escaped Kagome as erotic thoughts suddenly played in her mind, courtesy of her mate.

She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him, not when he was using his body and his sex driven mind as his tools to punish her. However she refused to give up without a fight.

"I will not submit...ah...I will stand my...ah...ground on this." she stated rather huskily herself.

Suddenly an image of Sesshoumaru dressed in what appeared to be black leather with a whip in hand; standing in front of a poorly dressed, chained, and handcuffed Kagome shot through his mind.

"Love I do believe you are close to submitting for I saw the erotic picture of us in your mind. I do believe when we get to your era we will have immense amount of fun and pleasure, my little masochist!"

A bigger wave of arousal shot through her body as he spoke. She knew he was right and she didn't really have the strength to fight him for much longer.

When Sesshoumaru inserted two clawed fingers into her womanhood, she couldn't help but to moan and buck her hips in pleasure at the sensation that he was eliciting from her. She melted into his ministrations but still it wasn't enough for him; he wanted to hear her state her submission by declaring that she wanted him to fill her.

Right then Sesshoumaru leaned in for a kiss but stopped short and pulled out his fingers at the same time. He took a step back from her and started to turn back towards his desk, to finish his paperwork.

"Wait...what? Why did you stop?" she fumed in both confusion and sexual frustration as she watched him licking his fingers clean. "You don't just get a woman all worked up and then just STOP, what is wrong with you?"

With his back still turned to his mate; he released a knowing and pleased smirk, which disappeared when he turned to face her.

"Is something amiss Love?" he asked rather innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you want me just as much as...look at the damn tent you are pitching for crying out loud!" she yelled while looking at his groin area.

'Hn, almost had her state it. I suppose I will just have to taunt her some more!'

"I know not to what you speak of Love. What is this "tent I am pitching" that you spoke of? Can you show me what it is and what it is used for?" he asked emotionless with one raised eye brow.

She blinked in utter embarrassment, 'What did he just ask me?' She quickly looked to the floor and asked, "What?"

"I asked you to show me what it is used for, or if you don't want it you don't have to I suppose." he stated as he again turned his back to her to walk back to his desk.

"No, I di...I will tell you. That is called pitching a tent." she retorted quite embarrassed while pointing to his groin area.

He turned around and raised another eye brow at her then followed the direction her finger was pointed. "I see nothing out of the ordinary in my office. I still don't know what it is you speak of Love." he said as he continued looking behind him in the direction of her pointing finger.

Kagome groaned but walked up to him, turned him around to face her and forcibly grabbed a hold of his enlarged member.

He held back a moan of pleasure and asked, "Is there something that you wanted with my erection Love?"

Before she realized what she was doing, she found that she was stroking his length and about to fall to her knees when he grabbed her around the waist.

"Did you want something from me Love?" he asked huskily into her ear. He smirked when her arousal spiked even further.

She knew she could no longer fight it. She slowly licked the shell of his ear and then tilted her head to the side and replied, "I want you to fill me like no other ever could or ever would. Take what is yours my Love for I am yours for the taking now and always!"

Author Notes

Hope you all enjoyed yet another chapter!!!! Please R&R and I will hopefully have another chapter up before the weekend!!!!! Hope you all have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha arrived at a small shrine in the middle of the Northern forest. He knew this was the home of the Dark Priestess that he was searching for. He remembered coming across her path on more than one occasion when she was but a little girl, some 57 years ago; before he was pinned to the Tree of Ages by Kikyo.

"Feh, the old hag owes me and she have better be alive." he growled out as he saw a young woman standing in the door way; she could be no older than 25 years old.

"Where is the old hag that lives here? Where is the Dark Priestess Karaboku?"

"First of all half-breed, there is no 'old hag' as you so nicely put it living here. Secondly Inuyasha, I am she who you seek." she stated rather annoyed.

He looked at her with confusion, 'How does she know my name?'

"I suppose you are trying to figure out how I know your name, am I right? You once came here some 57 years ago and helped a young Dark Priestess, no more than 10 years of age, from an angry mob of human. The villagers blamed her for the recent demonic attacks on their village and thought if they killed her, the demons would leave them alone." she paused as she saw him preparing to say something.

"Yeah I know, I came upon Karaboku just as the mob was going to kill her. I swooped down and grabbed her while threatening to kill them if they continued their assault on her. I understood how she felt, not being accepted for who and what she is. However, I have come to cash in her debt to me." he stated as he walked closer to the shrine and the young woman.

"Now, where is the Dark Priestess Karaboku?" he growled.

"You are looking at her Inuyasha. What, you didn't think I would live this long and not find some sort of way to maintain my youth and prolong my life as well?" she retorted smugly.

He was a little surprised to say the least. He then looked at her from head to toe, to take in her appearance and compare to the little girl he had once rescued. Her black hair was now down to her waist with waves. Her brown eyes had gold flakes within them and her skin had a nice tan look to it. On her forehead she now sported the four pointed star, the symbol of a very powerful Priestess, the blood red color of it symbolized that she was in fact a Dark Priestess.

"Why did you do such a thing? All you had to do was just mate with a demon, or half-breed at least." he sputtered.

"What, would you have me as your mate Inuyasha? I thought not. You judge me because I choose to remain young and alive instead of old and crippled, and close to death by now might I add. I have not had a man in my life and I don't need a man, or mate, now. Now what is this 'debt' that you claim I owe you?" she stated with anger thickly lacing her voice.

"If I weren't already mated I would teach you to know your place bitch, especially when you are in the presence of your superior. As for debt you DO owe me, for saving your sorry ass; I want you to make an enchanted rosary necklace to allow me to control whomever I place it upon. I want it to poison their heart; a heart that will bend to my will and desire alone. I want you to use these beads for the necklace." he stated as he held the jar that held the beads within out to her to take.

Suddenly she noticed the dark aura being emitted by the half-breed in front of her. She knew deep down that she had harbored feelings for the half-breed every since he saved her, that feeling was why she prolonged her life to remain forever young in hopes that one day they might be together.

She hated what she was about to say to him but she knew she had to lie to him. "Only a true Priestess, one not tainted in the dark arts, can enchant those beads. All I would be able to do is to enslave a weak demon to you, not a human. As for poisoning the woman's heart to bend to your wills and desire it is impossible. All I could do is possess her mind with my own, not yours. I assume the person you are looking at is none other than the Shikon Jewel Priestess, am I correct?"

He growled out his response, "It is the Shikon Priestess but you are wrong to assume that she is human. She is mated to my bastard brother and I will have you to enslave her since that is all you will be able to for me then."

He was unable to detect her lie the first time around so she could only hope that he would not sense this one as well. "I said I could enslave a WEAK demon..."

"She is a god damn weak demon, Bitch. Now do as I say before I kill you." he interrupted her. The quiet inner human voice, his voice of reason at times, quietly tried to make him see reason in what he was doing and requesting.

_'Something is wrong with us, I think. We are the ones that pushed Kagome away and mated with Kikyo. Why do we care now who she mates with and why do we want her to be miserable and unhappy? I thought we loved her like a sister?'_ the voice tried to reason.

The dark demon growled quickly to shut up the human voice within their master's mind. His beast was not ready to give up just yet on having what he wanted.

Karaboku noticed what was happening and decided to finish her original statement. "As I was saying, I can only enslave a WEAK demon and since she was a very powerful Priestess and now mated to the most powerful demon in all of Japan; I can only assume that she is even more powerful now. It is foolish of you to assume that she would be weak. Why do you want to be in control of her anyways? She is your Alpha Bitch, isn't she?"

"She is not my Alpha anything. The wench is the reincarnation of my dead mate, therefore she is my mate now. That bastard had the nerve to get her pupped as well." he growled low but she heard him none the less.

"What? You are trying to kill your brother and take his pupped mate as yours just because you failed to protect your own mate? Get. Out. Of. Here. Before I curse you half-breed. I loath you and just so you know, my debt to you is over. I just paid it by not cleansing you dark soul once and for all." she said as she angrily marched into her shrine, all the while erecting a barrier around it in the process.

Inuyasha glared at the shrine and didn't know what to do; break down the shrine and barrier or to leave and try to find another Priestess that would help him. Finally he decided to just up and leave. 'I will find some other way to get Kagome to bend to my will.'

As he walked through the forest he slowly started to think about what the Priestess Karaboku had said, 'I wonder what she meant by not cleansing my "dark soul"? I am nothing like Naraku, the nerve of that bitch to associate me in the same category as that vile half-breed. Augh, why must I always be tormented and surrounded by Priestesses?'

After two hours of roaming, with the occasional worthless fight, he finally decided to camp for the night and decided to start planning what to do about his revenge on his brother and his pupped mate.

'What could I do to her to make her bend to my will? What would cause her to finally break and submit?' he wondered until it finally came to him. 'I will kill everyone who she holds dear to her heart; everyone who has betrayed me. If I kill her mate and her friends she will wallow in self pity and submit to me, hell the wench might even miscarry the pup since I won't help her keep it healthy while she carries it.'

With that malicious thought running steadily through his twisted mind he laid himself down for the night to rest.

Back in one of the gardens of the Western Palace, Miroku sat with a tiring Lady Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, I have to ask you something. Sango and I have unfortunately come up with a slight possible problem. We think we know who this half-breed is that is threatening your happiness." he stated rather sadly.

"Who? Who do you two believe it is? I must know." she was tired of not knowing who would want to hurt her in such a way.

"Well the only being that we could think of is Inuyasha. We all know he held some feelings for you; now whether it was because you looked like Priestess Kikyo, we don't know for sure but there were feelings none the less. But he did always get possessive of you whenever Koga, or any other male for that fact, ever came close to you." he hesitated at letting her know that Inuyasha had recently killed a few of Kagome's former suitors.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. 'How could they think that about Inuyasha?' she wondered.

"Miroku, I know you and Sango mean well but seriously this is Inuyasha we are talking about here. I mean seriously, I know he hates Sesshoumaru and feels like I have betrayed him some how. Seriously though, do you really think that he would actually kill you and Sango and force me to become his mate; let alone actually be able to kill Sesshoumaru? He has never been able to best Sesshoumaru enough in battle to actually kill him. Why do you think I was always interfering when they fought? Also if you remember the half-breed from my vision killed my pups; I don't care what you two say there is no way in hell that Inuyasha would kill innocent pups, not after the childhood he had." she finished angrily.

"Besides Monk, the half-breed in her vision had supposedly laid claim to her in the past and did not relinquish said claim when my mate and I mated; which makes me worry as to who this half-breed is. Neither I nor my mate can come up with anyone who had laid claim on her and is still alive to try and fight me for it." Sesshoumaru stated as he proceeded to calm his mate down.

"That is just it though my Lord, Inuyasha had laid claim to Lady Kagome a few times in the past. As far as Sango and I know he never took it back or relinquished it."

"Monk, that is where the demon law comes into play. To relinquish a claim that a male demon has made, said demon must either attend the demoness's mating ceremony or choose another mate. Lord Koga relinquished his claim when he attended the ceremony and..." he stopped as soon as Sango interrupted him.

"But my Lord, Inuyasha did not attend the ceremony and he was rather hostile about the whole situation, might I add." she stated defensively before she finally realized that she had just interrupted him. "My most humble apologizes for interrupting you my Lord!" she apologized with a slight bow of her head.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged and accepted her apology and proceeded to finish what he had started to say originally. "Like I was saying, Lord Koga relinquished his claim when he attended the ceremony and Inuyasha relinquished his claim that he made when he took the dead Priestess Kikyo as his mate. That is why I waited for him to do that before I took my mate as my own!" he finished by nuzzling her neck.

"I understand that my Lord, but still I can't help but wonder if Inuyasha knows of the demon laws? He was raised mostly around humans, the only demons around were always trying to kill him. I don't know if he knows that he no longer holds claim to Lady Kagome." Miroku stated.

"I understand your concern Monk but I assure you that should he try he will fail to get my mate. Even if he goes to the council to over ride the mating bond between the two of us, they would tell him the facts of the matter. Kagome is my mate now and forever when it comes to Inuyasha and whatever claim he thinks he may have on her."

"But what about her being the reincarnation of Inuyasha's dead mate, my Lord?" Sango blurted apologetically.

That however had him thinking, he had never thought of Kagome as Kikyo's reincarnation; their souls and hearts were complete opposites. However if she is the reincarnation, did that leave a loop hole for Inuyasha to try and steal her away from him? Would Kagome be punished yet again for her past incarnation's mistakes? 'I will have to look into this matter.' he thought silently.

"That's enough!" Kagome growled out. She really did hate being described as Kikyo's reincarnation, she was her own person after all. She no longer hated the dead Priestess but still there was more to her then just possibly being her reincarnation.

"My Mate is right we will all go to rest now. It has been a very long day and we all need our rest. Tomorrow morning I leave to go on patrol but I have decided that I will return by nightfall. Now with further adu my Mate and I will retire for the night."

With that said everyone went to their own rooms to rest. All were hopeful that they would no longer be plagued with the unfortunate future that was set out before them; still Miroku could not shake the image of an enraged Inuyasha with a dark aura standing over the bodies of himself, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's pups all the while forcing Kagome to his will with a broken spirit.

'I need to go and see Lady Kaede soon, she will know if it could be Inuyasha or not.' he thought as he laid down for the night.

In the caves of the Eastern Lands, Princess Ayame, Priestess Kikyo, and Lord Koga had arrived to a cave full of sleeping wolves.

Apparently Ginta and Hakaku had failed to procure two extra rooms for the two females to rest in. Kikyo demanded that she take the one room that was ready, since she was mated and all, while Ayame and Koga were forced to the only other room left available; his room.

"Well you can have my bed Ayame, I will go and keep watch for intruders in the trees just in front of the cave." he stated rather quietly.

"None sense Koga, look your bed is big enough for the two of us to lay in. I will simply lay on the right side while you stay on the left. You haven't slept in such a long time and I can tell you are tired." she said with a hint of mischievous plotting. She has taken notice that the right side was were he always slept.

"But I sleep on the right side. Besides it would be improper for me to lay in bed with you unless you were of course my mate." he was shocked that she had even suggested that they lay together, he could hear the scandals now.

"Well I guess that leave us one option then because I _**Always**_ lay on the right side as well! I guess you and I will just have to fight for the right side or mate one!" she smirked, totally over looking what he said about the improper behavior part she could really care less about the scandals that would arise about her.

Koga tired to cover his arousal that spiked at her statement but was too late for Ayame had smelt it. She strode over to the bed and laid down on his furs and proceeded to sleep on the right side.

He watched as she lowered herself to her stomach, her ass up in the air and with bad thoughts running through his mind he sadly walked to the left side and went to sleep himself.

However, within an hour of sleep both were intertwined in a lover's embrace. When morning comes they would be found with Koga on his back on the right side of the bed cradling a sleeping and contempt Ayame on his left side of his chest. Their legs were intertwined in one another it was hard to tell who's leg was whose. If anyone were to walk in and see them like this, Koga would have no choice but to mate with Ayame just so she could save face and not be called a whore or worse; loose her title and position with her pack.

Author Notes

Sorry it took so long to update!!! I hope you like the chapter and please feel free to R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Koga awoke to a comfortable heat radiating off of another's body that was pressed against his own; it smelled of Cherry Blossoms. He couldn't hold back the content smile or the happy growl that escaped him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Ayame spread out across him and on the opposite side she originally went to sleep on.

'Hm...I wonder when this happened?' he thought silently while contemplating whether he should wake her up or not.

Finally deciding to allow her to sleep, he closed his eyes as well to try and figure out why his beast is so happy with her there and if he really should mate with her now.

However he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when a loud bang was heard from outside of the cave's entrance. Both wolves shot up in bed and rushed out of the chamber to go and see what is going on.

Once they were outside of the cave, they were greeted with a strange wolf demon and his pack of wolves.

"Ah, I see you have finally brought me my future mate Koga, as well as finally deciding to show your disgraceful face once and for all. That was very nice and diplomatic of you to bring Princess Ayame however. Now she will be able to watch me beat you senseless." the wolf leader from the south declared.

Before Ayame could put the idiot in his place, Koga grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him while he prepared to defend her and his pack.

"You will not touch Ayame. As for beating me senseless, I would like to see you try Rouge." he growled out. He did not want to loose Ayame now that he was just starting to figure out how he really felt for her. Slowly his inner beast started to take control of him.

"I am no rouge wolf, Koga. I am a leader of my pack and a minor Lord in the Southern Lands. My name is Naratomo. Ayame will be my mate and your lands will be mine as well as your pathetic excuse for a pack. I tire of sitting back watching you destroy your lands and weaken your pack even more. Really, what the hell were you thinking to pine over a human Priestess when you have our Princess Ayame here?" Naratomo growled out as he challenged Koga for the right of his throne.

Ayame could no longer be quiet after that. "What the hell makes you think I want to mate with you Naratomo? What makes you even think you could possibly defeat a strong and powerful wolf like Koga? Koga is twice the wolf leader then you will ever be! Be gone you worthless rouge before I make you cease to exist myself." she growled out to emphasize her point across to him.

Naratomo had enough; he was not about to let a female, much less his future mate, disrespect him in front of his own pack and future pack mates. He charged towards her but was instantly blocked by a red eyed growling Koga.

"No One Reprimands MY Ayame but _me_." his beast roared out with a bone chilling tone.

All eyes turned towards the red eyed Lord of the Eastern Lands at that comment, while Ayame merely embraced him from behind.

'I can't believe he just declared me as _his_! Beast or no beast I will take the declaration!' she mused happily.

Naratomo stood his ground in front of Koga and Ayame. Once he sniffed the air he found Ayame's scent really strong on Koga's front side.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is Princess Ayame's scent all over you? How dare you lower her to be nothing more than a common whore. Don't you realize that you have disgraced her now? No one, not even I, will touch her now; she is worthless and useless except for a rut perhaps." he growled as he turned his back to them while ordering his pack to retreat back to the south; their mission was over now.

Upon hearing that insult towards Ayame, Koga could no longer keep his beast in check. 'How dare that mangy wolf try to ruin my mate's reputation.'

The only warning that Naratomo had before he was slain was the menacing growl Koga emitted as he drew his claws across Naratomo's throat. He released another growl to the wolf pack; his growl told them to submit or die where they stood.

Once the wolves submitted to Koga and his pack, they joined as new pack members.

"Koga, we need to go to the Western Palace. It will take five days to get there from here. I really need to speak with Lady Kagome about some information I have figured out." Ayame whispered in his ear. She was hoping to calm him down, which in the end she did.

He spun around to face her, once he was facing her he leaned his head down to capture her lips with his own. As he was pulling back he whispered "Mine" to her. He wanted to mate with her first before they went to the Western Lands.

"Koga!" she said breathlessly as he picked her up bridal style and rushed back to his chambers. When she emerges later on she would them be called Lady of the Eastern Lands and Princess of the North.

'We will leave in two days time for the west.' he thought as he laid Ayame on the furs in his chambers. He figured that he should be able to satisfy his hunger for her in that amount of time.

Sesshoumaru had prepared to leave at first light but was detained by his ever so beautiful mate, who just so happened to pounce on him every time he tried to get up to get dressed. He knew she did not want him to leave but he also knew he had too.

"Love the longer you detain me, the longer it is going to take for me to complete my patrolling." he said with a slightly amused husky voice.

Slowly Kagome relinquished her hold on him; she didn't want him to have to leave for more then two days. "I will still see you tonight, right? I don't want to sleep without you here. What if I have another vision?"

'Vision?' he thought on her wording. 'So she has decided that it is definitely a vision of the future verses just a dream now.'

"Did you have another 'vision' last night Love?" he was concerned and worried that she might be hiding something from him. He wasn't so sure now that he should leave her now.

She looked down to her hands in her lap and sighed. "You know me too well Love! Yes, I did have another but I don't think I can go with the information that was provided."

"Why don't you tell me what you saw and together we will decide on it's importance." he said as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Reluctantly Kagome agreed to tell him. "First of all you must promise that you will not go crazy and jump to conclusions."

"I will listen to what you have to say and go from there. Now tell me what it is that you have seen Love." he said as he pulled her to his side.

She leaned into his embrace and began, "It started off like the last one did; only I could feel that you had died. While I was in mourning of your passing Captain Sephiroth came running while shouting for the pups and me to return to the palace. I didn't see his attacker until it was too late. Again I was injected with a paralyzing poison which caused the barrier around the pups to fail. Once he approached me he stated, _'I have finally managed to do the one feat I thought impossible. I have broken that wild and fiery spirit which allowed you to humiliate me time and time again. You will be mine now and forever wench.' _at that comment he struck me across the face hard." she paused while still trying to shake the image and pain once again from her mind.

'I swear I will kill this bastard slowly and painfully for all this trouble he has caused my mate. But who is powerful enough to kill me?' Sesshoumaru wondered while his mate paused.

"Once I turned back to glare at him I was able to finally see his features within the light. The light finally showed me who it was. My vision was of Inuyasha." she sobbed out. "But it can't be him; he would never hurt me like that. It must have been influenced because of what we were talking about before I retired to bed last night. I refuse to believe he is the bringer of death to all I love and hold dear to my heart."

"Love, I know you don't want to hear this but it is unwise to just cross him out as a possible threat. Though I don't see how he could defeat or kill me, we must keep track of him none the less." he sighed.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he sense her anger spiking. 'I have better leave before she keeps me here all day making up for what I have said.' he mused while sadistically smiling as he thought how much fun her torture could be.

"I can't believe you just said that. He is your brother; how could you say that about him? I would have thought you, before anyone else, would defend Inuyasha; after all it wasn't so long ago that you, yourself, were misunderstood by everyone. Think about it this way, Inuyasha has just lost Kikyo once again but this time they were mated. How do you think you would feel if you lost me?" she fumed as she untangled herself from his embrace.

She got up and went to the hot springs to try to relax. 'I know he has a point to not rule Inuyasha out but still he is my friend and I do not believe he would or could do this to me.'

She sensed when her mate entered the hot springs as well and turned to glare at him.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I will not apologize for what I said; though I am sorry for how I said it. If you would like we can continue this tonight once I return for the night. Also we need to start the preparation for the Slayer's and Monk's wedding. I need to take my leave now so I can be sure to be back in time this evening." he said as he lowered to his mate's ear.

He huskily whispered in her ear. "I love you Mate and I am more than willing to suffer your wraith tonight."

Kagome turned her head to her love and kissed him goodbye. Once he was gone she finished with her bath and got dressed. 'I wonder if Sango and Miroku would like for me to help them with their wedding plans?' she wondered as she scented the air to locate her friends.

When she located their scents she then realized that they were with Shippo and Rin. She quickly made her way out to the gardens to be with her pups and friends.

"Sango, Miroku do you know when Mama is getting up?" Shippo was heard asking the couple as Kagome entered the garden.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I was masking my scent. No wonder why Shippo didn't sense me!' she thought happily.

"Sweetie I am here. Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to be so long. By the way Sango, Miroku I was wondering if the two of you would like some help with your wedding ceremony? It is suppose to be in a few more days you know." Kagome said as a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. 'Three days to be exact!' she cheered silently.

Sango jumped up at that comment. "Oh no, I forgot that it was so soon. Miroku, I haven't even gotten the shiro-maku or uchikake made yet."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at her sister's antics. "Sango don't worry about the kimonos; Sesshoumaru and I have already commissioned them to be made for you. Consider it as a gift from me to you."

"Oh Kagome, I can't accept those kimonos. They will be too much; I can't possible be able to wear them much less afford them." Sango rambled on.

"Don't worry about it and you will accept them or I will just have to forcefully put it on you, your choice! this is the least that I can do for you, especially after everything you and Miroku have done for me since we traveled together. Besides it is what sisters do for one another."

"Lady Kagome, we accept your's and Lord Sesshoumaru's generous offer. As for your additional help to the rest of the wedding plans, it is very much appreciated." Miroku responded after his initial shock wore off.

'I can't believe I forgot that the wedding to my beloved is so soon; I am loosing it.' he thought quietly.

"Don't feel left out Miroku, we are having a montsuki kimono, haori, and hakama pants all made up for you as well! We can't have you staying in your monk robes on your special day now can we!" she laughed out.

"Can we help you with the wedding as well Miroku? Rin and I would love to be able to help Sango and you prepare for your special day!" Shippo chanted happily.

"Why of course you and Rin can help us! The more the merrier I always say." cheered Miroku.

_**Author Notes**_

For those who don't know and don't like to look things up here is a lil info about Japanese traditional Wedding Clothing:

_**Japanese Groom's Wedding Kimono**_

The traditional Japanese wedding kimono worn by men is a combination of a montsuki kimono and a short haori overcoat with pleated hakama pants.

Montsuki kimono are used for ceremonies and special occasions which bears the family crest on both the front and back of the kimono. The kimono is full length and is tucked into the hakama pants. A matching haori overcoat is then worn over the kimono to complete the attire. The traditional color of the kimono is black with white crests, however today they are available from beautiful shades of purple to exquisite earth tones.

_**Japanese Bride's Wedding Kimono**_

The traditional white japanese wedding kimono is called shiro-maku. Shiro meaning white and maku meaning pure. The wedding kimono actually consists of two different kimono. The white wedding kimono is worn for the wedding ceremony and an elaborate rich patterned silk brocade kimono called uchikake is worn over the white kimono at the wedding reception.

The bright and colorful uchikake kimono originated in the Edo era and originally only worn by court nobles. The kimono is made of silk and silk brocade. Rich in fine embroidered patterns, the uchikake is embellised with scenes of flowers, cranes, pines, flower carts or nature motifs. While red is the most popular color for the uchikake kimono, there are many different colors available from a stunning imperial purple to sea green. The bridal kimono is sometimes handed down in the family or made into futon bedding later in life.

In a traditional Japanese wedding, the brides hair is also styled in the traditional hair style called bunkin-takashimada and adorned with beautiful gold combs and accessories called kanzashi. A white wedding hood called tsuno kakushi is meant to hide two front golden "tsuno" or horns during the wedding ceremony to symbolize obedience.

Like American weddings, there are traditional wedding accessories that are worn for tradition and are said to bring good luck. The bride carries a small purse style sack called hakoseko and a small encased sword called kaiken. Lastly, a fan is worn in the obi belt for tradition holds that the gradual widening of the open fan implies happiness and thus brings a happy future.

_**Please feel free to R&R and just a quick shout out (sorry I haven't been doing this) thanks to everyone for their words of encouragement and for continuing to read my fanfics!! Hope to continue to keep you happy and in suspense.**_


	16. Author Notes

Hey just wanted to say that I have not forgotten or given up on my writing. I have started a new rotation and I am just a lil behind right at the moment. I will be updating as soon as I can get caught back up with my training at work. (which should be within the next few weeks!!!) Again I want to thank all of those that have been reading and also those that have reviewed!!! I can officially say that I have now received my first hate reply (which I think some refer to them as flames...any who) Again I welcome all comments good/bad, it just makes me rethink how I could possibly make my stories even better to please more people into reading them!!! So I want to thank you Drake Clawfang from MediaMiner for your criticism on my fanfic The Long Awaited Destiny (though I am sure since you didn't get past the first two chapters you probably won't be reading this...any who) Please again just bear with my absence for a few more weeks at most and then you will be rewarded with hopefully two chapters of each story, for those that are reading both.

Pandora


	17. Chapter 16

Author Notes

First off I want to thank all the readers for putting up with this long delay!!! I apologize for the wait. Secondly I am having a lil writer's block when it comes to this story so I can't say when the next update will be. I know how I want the story to end but without rushing the rest of the story to get there I don't know what else to do. Suggestions are appreciated and again if you don't like the pairing DON'T READ SESS AND KAG PAIRINGS…..geesh, didn't realize it was that difficult to understand…..any who here is the next part that I have so far, hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 16**_

Sango couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the antics of her betrothed. 'To think that within three days I will be married to him for life.' she thought as she sighed quietly.

Kagome heard the sigh none-the-less. 'I wonder what Sango is thinking of? Surely she doesn't mind if the children help with the wedding decorations.'

She walked up to Sango and finally asked, "Is everything okay Sango?"

Sango turned to her sister and nodded her head. "Yes milady, it is just my nervousness to the thoughts that I am about to marry the biggest perverted monk that I have ever known, that all of Japan has ever known; might I add childish as well." she finished while gesturing her head in the direction of said monk, who was currently sticking his tongue out at the children.

Kagome couldn't suppress the laugh that was bubbling up in her chest at the sight. It did take everything in her will power not to roll on the ground in her mirth though.

Sango stood there glaring dagger at her friend as Miroku, Shippo, and Rin finally stopped what they were doing to stare at Kagome and Sango in confusion. When Kagome finally calmed down she looked at the other four people that were around her. Once she saw their facial expressions she started laughing all over again.

Suddenly her mirth was brought to an abrupt stop as she suddenly felt an immense sharp pain from within.

To everyone's horror, Kagome collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain. No one knew what to do or what was happening to their friend. As soon as they reached her side a loud rumbling roar could be heard from the northeast.

"Was that Lord Sesshoumaru's roar?" Miroku turned to Sango. "We need to get her in doors and to their chambers before he arrives. It would not be wise for him to sense any other males near or around her when he arrives. It would mean certain death to that male." Sango nodded her head as they started carrying their friend to her room.

Sango stayed with Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru will be here any minute now and he will know what to do. Just hang on and try to calm down!"

Kagome growled out between the shooting pain, "Something is happening…I feel as though someone is trying to destroy our mating bond. Who would do such a thing?"

Before Sango could state a reply a male demon came charging into the room via the window doors from the balcony.

"Who the hell are you, demon?" she yelled out.

"I am one of the council members. You will live longer the day you learn to keep your filthy mouth closed and your nose out of demon matters, Demon Slayer." he growled out.

She couldn't tell who he was or what type of demon he was because of the strange shadow that seemed to loom around him like a second skin. She slowly stood in front of Kagome, to block the demon's view of the demoness.

'He said he was a council member, but why would he have anything to do with Kagome? Why isn't Lord Sesshoumaru here yet?' she wondered before Kagome released a threatening growl to the intruder.

Sango turned around to look at her friend, who was just on the bed a minute ago. The sight that met her would forever haunt her. Kagome hovered in mid air over the bed in a standing position. Her eyes glowed an eerie blood red color as a mysterious air blew around her. Sango noticed that she was maneuvering herself into a fighting stance and that her beast was taking over her control.

"Sango it would be best if you were to leave now before you are injured." the demoness growled out as she never took her eyes off the demon that had only moments before arrived. When she noted the Slayer's hesitation she added, "I will be fine, please go! This demon has no where near the amount of power he will need to harm me or what is mine. The council has just made their first mistake, and that was to underestimate ME!"

Slowly Sango left the room all the while wondering why no one came to the Lord's and Lady's bed chambers upon the entrance of the new demon. Once outside the room she saw that ten palace guards were indeed on their way to the bed chamber but seemed to be frozen in their position. Unfortunately for her though, the chamber's door closed before she was able to ponder why they were frozen or to even warn Kagome. For once the doors shut Sango stood frozen in her position right outside the door.

"So you believe me to be weaker than you? Do not be so foolish young one. It has been brought to our attention that you were once human, a Priestess no less. It is evident enough that you have in fact given yourself to your mate but are you worthy of a mate such as He? Though you have managed to avoid my power of freezing, we must still judge your worthiness and your honor when it comes to who you actually belong too."

"WE belong to no other but to our Lord and Master, Sesshoumaru. You would be wise to relinquish our mate before we relinquish him for you and watch as he rips you limb from limb. You dare question the honor of this Kagome; WE are now and forever Lady of the Western Lands." her beast roared to life.

The council member glared at the demoness, 'How dare this Bitch act as though she is better and more powerful than I. I am the head of the demon council.' "I will beat you into submission for that Bitch. How dare you assume that you are more powerful than I. I was born a demon and have strengthened my power with age unlike you who was born a MERE HUMAN." he spat with disdain.

Before he could even begin his attack, Kagome lashed out and slashed her claws across his stomach.

"No one, but Mate, has the right to call us Bitch. We are not as we appear; we are far from being inferior to the likes of you. We will take great pleasure in watching Mate ripe you apart. Oh, he should be here soon." the enraged demoness smirked.

Shock crossed his face as he felt Sesshoumaru's aura strengthening as it appeared to approach closer and closer. 'How could she possibly have been able to relinquish my hold on him without my knowing?'

As if she had read his mind she replied, "It was quite easy since you are rather weak. Did you honestly think that Lord Sesshoumaru would fall for a weak being, a MERE HUMAN? Even he doesn't know the full extent of OUR powers. Maybe we should show mercy on you and kill you verses allowing Mate to have all the fun, but then he would be terribly angry with us! Oh decisions, decisions…which one do we choose? We think you should suffer for the pain you inflicted on this mating bond, and our pup."

With the wicked smirk firmly in place on her face a bright orb suddenly appeared on the balcony behind the council member. Sesshoumaru appeared from the light; to say he was pissed was putting it lightly.

"What is the meaning of this treachery? Choose carefully your words Malichi, for it will choose if you die quickly or painfully!" his beast roared to the council member, the once family friend.

Malichi knew that Sesshoumaru would in fact kill him for even thinking to dissolve his mating mark on his pupped mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we are sorry that we went about this the way we did but it was brought to our attention about the history of your mate. We were apprehensive when we heard that she was born human, no less the reincarnation of your own half brother's mate. Have you even…"

"My mate is not the reincarnation of that wench. My mate is her own being and as you can see she has willingly given herself over completely to me and our bond. You will tell me who it is that had started this trouble and then I will kill you; taking my mate does not kill you first." he growled as his patience was wearing thinner by the seconds.

"Maru, as much as I would love to kill him or watch you kill him; we can't. He will need to return to the demon council or they would just send someone else. As for knowing who sent him to us; he doesn't know. I have already searched his mind for the answer and there is none." Kagome stated as her beast finally started to calm down now that their mate was there.

Malichi looked as though she had just grown another head. 'How could she have possibly read my mind without me detecting it?'

"You will find out soon enough." she stated as she gave one last glance to the demon.

Sesshoumaru was not happy with what Kagome had decided on. He wanted retribution; he wanted revenge for what had taken place.

He finally growled out reluctantly. "Malichi I suggest it to be a wise decision if you were to take your leave of my home and my lands. You have but an hour to get out of the Western Lands before I track you down and kill you for trespassing. Let my warning serve to you and the other members of the demon council, try and dissolve my mating bond with my mate again and there will no longer be anything left of the council or of your packs."

Hesitantly Malichi took his leave of the Western Palace and Lands. 'I must return to the council soon and let them know that the Lady of the West is more than worthy of Lord Sesshoumaru. However I am disturbed about the fact that I could not even trace her soul back to any other human, it's as if her true soul lay dormant under the disguise of a human soul. Could she have really been one of the chosen ones that are born with two souls?' he mused quietly to himself.

One thing remained a constant annoyance to Malichi as he approached the Northern Land's boundaries. 'If Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know who it is that could be trying to dissolve his bond then who could this demon be, much less what type of hold does this demon have on the demon council?'

Just as the hour limitation ended he reached the Northern Land's border and the freezing spell, cast on the occupants in the Western Palace, was dissolved; it was his way to let Sesshoumaru know that he was out of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. He knew that the demon courts had gotten word of Kagome and that they would dissolve the mating bond between her and Sesshoumaru once and for all.

'Soon they will banish the Bitch from having any further contact with the bastard. She will be lucky if I decide to take her and her bastard pup in. I could always kill the pup and just bed the Bitch like the slut she is.' he stated to himself.

He decided that tomorrow would be a good day to start his journey to the Western Palace. He was ready to see what he could do to his half brother and his wench.

"In a few days Kagome, you will become mine once and for all! Sesshoumaru should be about to do his territory rounds and that will leave the pupped wench vulnerable to Me." he laughed out.

Kaede over heard his plans but knew she would be unable to arrive in time to warn the royal family. 'There must be a way for me to warn them before he manages to destroy Kagome's life completely.' She knew that she needed to develop some way to contact that nice Captain named Sephiroth.

She quickly added more purification to cover her scent as she quickly retreated back to her hut to prepare a potion to summon Captain Sephiroth to her.

Inuyasha paused in his steps as he could have sworn that he scented someone's presence nearby. 'I could swear I can smell that old bat's purification powers at work.' his beast roared in his head.

He slowly advanced in the direction of the little village; he knew he didn't have to move fast because the old hag was a slow walker and would be easy to catch.

Upon feeling Inuyasha advance on her location she knew that she needed to do something to distract the half-breed or she would be caught and possibly killed for what she just overheard him state.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard to Inuyasha's left, as if someone fell down. He turned his head to scent the air and upon finding no scent, or even blood, he decided it would be more important for him to continue his course. 'It could have been a distraction anyways.' he silently mused.

If Kaede cursed she would have done so at this moment because Inuyasha didn't fall for the distraction and was still advancing on her location, quickly.


	18. Chapter 17

Sesshoumaru laid in bed with his mate curled around him. He was hesitant about leaving her alone in the morning to finish his patrol of the western lands. 'Maybe I should take her with me or have Sephiroth go on patrol for me instead.'

He heard Kagome start to whimper in her sleep and slowly he massaged little circles on her back to try and relax her.

"_Please Inuyasha, let me be happy. Kikyo is alive and here. We need to figure out what has happened to you. Why did you attack your mate? Please let my friends and mate go and I will do whatever you want of me, please."_ Kagome stated in her sleep.

'This will not do, more and more I think that Miroku and Sango are correct and that it really is Inuyasha that is after my mate. I cannot afford to be as blind as my mate is to him. I will just postpone my patrol of my lands and send Sephiroth to the village to retrieve Priestess Kaede.'

With that decided he stood up quietly and left his room in search of the Captain of his guards. He knew that Sephiroth would not fail him and that he would get to the bottom of the mysterious visions that were haunting his mate.

As Sesshoumaru roamed his palace he kept thinking about all of the different strange occurrences that kept happening since Kagome entered his life and he knew that he would never trade a single moment with her for anything. 'If only trouble wasn't so attracted to her I know we could have a long and happy life together.'

Once he entered the guard's barracks he expanded his senses to try and locate Captain Sephiroth only to find a spell's trace coming from his room. He realized that the spell had the scent of Kaede and that it was a summoning spell. 'I wonder if there is trouble at her village. None the less I know Sephiroth will be able to handle it and will more than likely bring her back with him.'

On that thought he turned around only to walk back to his bed chambers where his sleeping mate was waiting for him.

Sephiroth couldn't understand what was so important that Priestess Kaede had to drag him out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Why couldn't she just wait until morning, its not like she is powerful enough to attract trouble." his musing was cut short when he caught the scent of Inuyasha near the concealed scent of Priestess Kaede.

'So it would seem that she has gotten herself into trouble. I should hurry up, Inuyasha is practically on right on top of her hiding place.' and on that thought he sped up.

Inuyasha froze in his step. 'Someone from Sesshoumaru's palace is on his way here. I wonder why the captain of his guard would be on his way here.'

"Hey old hag I know you are out here, only you would be able to summon a powerful guard like that so quickly. Now come out and tell me what you over heard so that I know whether I have to kill you or not." he laughed out menacingly.

Kaede shivered in fear, never in all of her life had she been this scared of someone as she was now with Inuyasha. 'I need to get Captain Sephiroth to take me to the Western Palace so that I can work on a potion to subdue Inuyasha's dark aura. If only sister Kikyo were still alive I wouldn't have to make the potion.'

Within minutes Sephiroth found himself touching down in the clearing that Inuyasha was in. Though the Priestess concealed her scent he could still detect where it was that she was cleverly hiding. 'I need to come up with some reason as to why I am here so I don't give away her location and give him the opportunity to kill her before I can figure out why she summoned me here in the first place.'

"Hey scum bag, why are you here? What does Sesshoumaru's lackey want with me now?" Inuyasha snarled out.

"I am here to simply observe the village of Lady Kaede; she is after all helping the Lady of the West with her pregnancy. An event occurred tonight and I was sent to collect the elderly Priestess to assess the damage if any has occurred." Sephiroth stated regally as he chose to ignore the insult from the mutt.

"Feh! As if that old hag could help restore a tree let alone a wanna be demoness that had a run in with the…" Inuyasha stopped himself before he gave away that he knew exactly what was going on in the Western Lands on this very night.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at the half-breed. 'Interesting I could swear he was just about to say that he knew that the council had sent someone to the palace to ascertain if Lady Kagome was indeed worthy of my Lord's bond.'

"Tell me half-breed, why is it that you are out here in the middle of the forest instead of in the village protecting that which your former mate loved and held dear to her heart?" he asked nonchalantly. "Why do you not seem surprised one bit about the condition of your sister and Alpha Bitch, Lady Kagome?"

"She is not my sister nor is she my Alpha. Kagome is the furthest thing from a lady as they come. If that idiot you call your Lord wants to waste his time and life span on a wretched whore like her than so be it; she is of no concern to me anymore. All that matters to me know is my mate and getting her back at all cost." Inuyasha stated in a bit of a daze.

'How interesting he refers to his mate as though the Priestess were still alive.' Sephiroth pondered a way to get the half-breed to leave, or at least a way to distract him enough for Kaede to get away.

"Inuyasha what do you say that we have a sparring match, you after all did insult not only my Lord but my Lady as well. If you win I will not tell my Lord to which you have spoken; however, if I win you will come back to the palace of the western lands and apologize and swear your allegiance to the Lord and Lady of the West."

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea but then he thought about it. 'He will surely win for I can sense that he is indeed stronger than I. Oh what better way than to arrive as a wolf in sheep's clothing than with the captain of the guards himself! Oh this is better than I would have thought it to be.'

"You have a deal lackey." he finished with a malicious smirk etched into his face.

'Oh if ye only knew that ye have just signed the death note of the Lord and Lady of the West. I must find a way to stop this none sense and soon.' Kaede thought as she noticed her chance to get away undetected.

As she walked away from the two fighting males she pondered what she had heard Sephiroth mention about Kagome being in an ordeal tonight, 'I hope her pups are well and fine. I would hate to deliver bad news to her and her mate.'

When Sephiroth knew that she was a good enough distance away he rose his aura to a dangerous level that would tell anyone and everyone in the village that he was there; giving the Priestess reason enough to have to come and check out what was occurring.

Kaede sensed the captain's aura spike and knew that he had already known that she was there and was giving her a reason to come back to the scene. She smirked while thinking, 'Apparently there is more to Captain Sephiroth than one would originally think.'

He smirked to himself when he felt her unmask her scent and started to approach the clearing.

"It appears that the elder Priestess has noticed us here and is on her way here. We should hurry up and end this fight before she arrives, wouldn't you agree half-breed?" he coaxed Inuyasha on.

"Feh, you act as though you are scared of the old hag." he stated cockily.

"It is not a matter of whether or not one is scared of a Priestess but rather to show respect and to act civil in their presence; instead of like a savage animal. I would think that you would agree with that seems how you did mate with a Priestess yourself."

"Stop talking about my mate and fight me you bastard!" he shouted as he blindly charged Sephiroth.

By the time that Kaede had gotten there Sephiroth had managed to free some tree vines and tie Inuyasha up against a tree. She was thankful to see that Sephiroth hadn't injured him too badly.

"I thought you said you were going to take me to the Palace of the Western Lands if you defeated me." Inuyasha stated.

"I will half-breed but this visit was for Priestess Kaede and her alone, I will be back to deal with you. Why else would I tie you so cleverly against the tree when I would have easily just have dragged you by your hair?" he smirked as Kaede came into the clearing and approached him for the two of them to be off towards the West.

Kikyo awoke with a start. Her dream signified that she could wait no longer; she had to get to the Western Palace once and for all. With her mind set she walked the cave's length until she came to the room that she knew housed the newly mated Koga and Ayame.

'They will just have to forgive me later but this is more important.' with that thought she knocked on the door.

Koga growled when the annoying knocking did not cease and desist. "Who dares knock on my door at this time of night?"

"Lord Koga I apologize for the intrusion but I feel that time is up and that we may already be too late. I must get to Lady Kagome as quickly as possible if she is to survive her unfortunate future that the fates are being forced to give her."

To say Koga was fully awake now would have been an understatement. Though Kagome had chosen another he could not help but still consider her his sister; his pack did after all adopt her as a sister.

"Go and pack what you will need, we leave in half a hour." he stated as he slowly woke his mate.

Kikyo nodded her head and bowed as she exited the bed chamber. 'I can only hope that my vision was wrong and that it is not already too late.'

Within thirty minutes Koga had arisen his mate and collected three of the fastest demon horses that roamed his lands nearby.

"We should be there by sun up. Let us pray that we are in time of whatever it is that you foresaw Priestess." Koga stated as they set off on the long ride to the Western Palace.

'Kagome just hold on please. Sesshoumaru you have better protect my sister with your pathetic life you bastard.' he thought as they rode.

It took Inuyasha no time at all to break free of the tree vines that tied him down. "I will get to the palace one way or another, even if it means I travel all night."

With that said Inuyasha took off at a safe enough distance behind Sephiroth, so that he would not be detected.

'By midday Kagome will be mine or she will be dead, either way it matters not to me.' he smirked evilly as different ideas popped into his mind.

Author's Notes

Well that is it for this chapter so far. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it and I look forward to reading your reviews. If you all haven't noticed I have decided to shorten the story from what was originally planned. I just feel as though I am dragging out what doesn't need to be dragged out and I am running out of ideas of what I could possibly put in here. So I am probably looking at 2 or 3 more chapters on this and NO there will not be a sequel to this story once it is done that is it, it will be done. Having too many request to write the sequel to 'The Curse' and to the songfic 'Damaged.' Well any who I hope you enjoy and feel free to R&R. Until next time, ado!


	19. Chapter 18

Sephiroth and Kaede flew through the air at top speeds

Sephiroth and Kaede flew through the air at top speeds. As they flew through the air she filled him in on what she had over heard from Inuyasha.

'This is most disturbing indeed. Lord Sesshoumaru will not like this one bit, much less Lady Kagome.' he thought as he hurried to the western palace.

It was reaching sun rise as they finally noticed the palace on the horizon but a rag tag group caught their eye so they flew down to intercept the group.

Koga screeched to a stop as Priestess Kikyo dismounted from his back and together the three of them approached Sephiroth and Kaede.

"Sister Kikyo, so it is true that ye are still alive after all!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Indeed sister I am still alive but we must warn Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha plans to do harm to their union." Kikyo stated as sadness entered her heart.

'Why must that poor girl suffer so much heart ache? Hasn't she sacrificed enough of herself for everyone and everything? What else is left for her to give other then her life and her love…surely the fates are not that vengeful.' she wondered.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to realize that Koga had picked her back up and together with Ayame at their side the three ran to the palace while Sephiroth and Kaede flew through the air again.

They reached the palace right as the sun started to rise and they knew that Sesshoumaru would be waiting for them in his study.

"Lord Koga you will follow me with your pack to Lord Sesshoumaru's study for he would greatly desire to know what you have found out." Sephiroth stated.

When Koga nodded his understanding the five of them set off in search of the Western Lord who was patiently awaiting their arrival in his personal study.

Sesshoumaru had awoken to the merging of power quickly approaching his palace.

'Now this is interesting indeed. Why would the Captain of my guards with the old Priestess be flying at top speeds with the two wolves and my brother's mate? I must go and meet them in my study.' he thought as he quietly got out of his bed, so as not to wake is sleeping mate.

As he closed his bed chamber's door he mentally wondered if he was going to be in the 'dog house' as Kagome kept referring to some sort of punishment. Shaking the thought from his head he entered his study as he felt that his company had finally arrived at the palace.

Within minutes of their arrival they now stood in front of two very big and very intimidating doors that lead to the Lord's personal study.

Before Sephiroth could knock they all heard Lord Sesshoumaru state, "You all may enter."

Kagome woke as soon as she felt the gust of air from the bed chamber's door closing.

'So my mate has snuck off to have a private meeting has he? Well I will just have to see what everyone is up to at this ungodly hour.' she stated grumbling to herself.

She dressed quickly since she could feel that their guest had already arrived and were all headed to Sesshoumaru's study.

As she placed her concealment spell on herself she noticed that Miroku and Sango had also awakened and were on their way to the study as well.

'Is there a party that I was not invited to?' she wondered.

As she rounded the corner to the study she witnessed Sango and Miroku entering the room and shutting the door behind them.

Ever so quietly and stealthily she approached the door and chanted another incantation to make her self blend to the wall. There she stayed listening in on the meeting that she was so rudely uninvited to.

Sesshoumaru looked at everyone as the last two people entered, 'How is it that my mate has such strong, loyal, and variety of friends who would do anything for her?' he wondered.

"Everyone take a seat and we will begin with Priestess Kikyo since she might know more about what is going on since Inuyasha believes his mate to be dead." Sesshoumaru started as everyone began to settle down.

Kikyo nodded her head in acceptance and began her tale. By the time she had finished everyone had the look of pure shock and dismay on their faces.

"I don't want nor need any of your pity. What is important now is what he has planned for Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru." Kikyo spat out as she looked from one face to the next and saw how they pitied her.

With that Lady Kaede spoke up. "With your permission Lord Sesshoumaru, I can enlighten all to what Inuyasha might have planned."

Sesshoumaru looked from one Priestess to the next. After a thoughtful consideration he nodded his head for Kaede to continue.

She accepted his nod as permission to continue. "Inuyasha has all but declared war on ye, Lord Sesshoumaru. He wants what he believes to be his, and that would be ye pupped mate. Don't think for one second he will allow ye pup to live long enough to breath for he won't. An evil darkness has settled into his heart and I can only think it could possibly be his demon blood which might not have fully settled on my sister Kikyo as his mate."

Kikyo lowered her head in shame for she too figured that Inuyasha's behavior could only mean that as well.

"That is not necessarily true Priestess Kaede. A dog demon, whether it be half or whole; can only mate with the being that both, his conscious and beast, agree upon. Inuyasha took you as his mate, did he not Priestess?" he questioned Kikyo.

"Yes he did milord."

"Then you have nothing to fear for Inuyasha's beast has also chosen you as well. We will just have to track down Inuyasha and find out what has occurred to make him betray his heritage." Sesshoumaru quietly started to wonder on what could have happened.

"You females are dismissed. I only need for Koga and Miroku to stay here. Captain Sephiroth you know what you are to do. You may leave now."

Captain Sephiroth quieted the females before they could ever try to argue otherwise with Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Ladies it would be wise to do as Lord Sesshoumaru has requested."

Grudgingly all the females got up and left out of the study as well as Sephiroth. None of them noticed Kagome as she stood by the door way in shock and in sadness.

She noticed that Sephiroth exited in the opposite direction of her chambers, 'Hn I thought he was suppose to guard me. Maybe he is to get the army ready first.'

On that thought she went back to listening to what was being said inside the study.

"Lord Koga I will leave it up to you to search towards the south and Miroku the north while I look to the east for Inuyasha's position. I do not wish for him to be dead but if it is unavoidable then so be it. Lady Kagome must be protected at all cost. I will not jeopardize my mate or my pups for anything or anyone."

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips as she heard that. 'Even though he doesn't know that I am here he still thinks of me first and foremost!'

On that note the males left the room to proceed on their quest for Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as he left the study and knew that he was trying to scent her. 'He should sense that I am still in the bed chambers if I did the spell right! No doubt he will leave without so much as a good bye kiss.'

As if she were psychic she watched him smirk and motion for a chamber maid to let Kagome know he should return before nightfall.

Once the three males were on their way Kagome rounded up Kaede, Kikyo, Sango, and Princess Ayame.

"Lady Kagome what is the purpose for this little meeting?" Princess Ayame asked a little puzzled.

"It is quite simple. I over heard everything that was said this morning and I don't think you guys liked being in the cold as did I. Since the 'men' have left to protect us 'poor defenseless women' I figured it would be wise to come up with our own plan of protection and trap." Kagome stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sango backed away very quickly from Kagome, she knew what that look was about and nothing good ever came from that look.

"Lady Kaede if you would not mind, I would like it very much so if you would escort Rin and Shippo back to your village Lady Kaede. Sango will go with you three in case there is any trouble."

"As you wish Lady Kagome; it would be my honor to have the children come and stay with me at my village. I might even be able to start training young Rin in the practice of a miko and in healing."

Kagome nodded, "Princess Ayame and Priestess Kikyo I am afraid I would need a little more from you two if you both don't mind."

"What is it that you ask of us?" Ayame asked while Kikyo nodded in response.

Kagome smiled a very wide and very dangerous smile as she began to tell them her plan.

After thirty minutes of talking the ladies left on their own missions.

Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Rin left on Kirara to go to the village in Inuyasha's Forest. Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome left to go to her chambers where they would not be disturbed by anyone.

'Inuyasha if you are out there trying to do such horrible deeds, I can only pray that you awaken from your dark sleep in time to see the light.' Kagome prayed as she watched her plan take form.

"Alright men, Lord Sesshoumaru has left all of us in charge of watching over his pupped mate. If anything were to happen to her or to her pups then it will not only be my head but that of your family as well as your own head."

Sephiroth watched as his men began to arm them selves and return to their post. 'Rest assured Lord Sesshoumaru, nothing will happen to Lady Kagome on my watch.'

A sudden surge of demonic aura appeared on the palace grounds not far from where Lady Kagome was positioned. Sephiroth took off at top speeds to be at her side. 'This aura is not like that of Inuyasha but it is possible that he could have help; I must protect Lady Kagome at all cost.'

When Sephiroth barged into the private gardens he was shocked at what he saw.

"Excuse this interruption milady but I did not recognize the demonic aura that I sensed here with you and Lady Ayame."

"It is quite alright Captain Sephiroth, this is Damien. He is a one of the many demons I befriended in my travels while searching for the sacred jewel shard. He too heard of the situation and has told his mate that he wanted to come and assure that I was safe. Lady Ayame has also decided to stay as well to help protect me, so you aren't over whelmed with everything!"

Sephiroth just nodded his head, 'Either she is really mad about everything that is going on or she up to something; she is not herself today at all.'


	20. Chapter 19

"Captain I have decided that I would like a picnic this morning and I do not wish to be crowded by you and the guards

"Captain I have decided that I would like a picnic this morning and I do not wish to be crowded by you and the guards. I will take Princess Ayame and Damien with me. They should be adequate protection for me, don't you think so?" she raised a questioning eye brow towards him.

He knew when he was being set up by a female and he knew that she just set the trap. He took one look at the wolf princess and then to the bear demon. Both were mated already and both were very powerful so what ever they could not handle he knew that Kagome would be more than able to handle the rest until he got there himself.

"Lady Kagome your wish is my command. If you feel you will be safe with Princess Ayame and this bear demon then so be it; I will only be a summons away." Sephiroth stated.

Kagome bowed her head and together the three of them left Sephiroth there pondering over what she was up too.

It had been three hours since Koga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru left the castle and so far none of them have found Inuyasha anywhere.

Sesshoumaru was starting to second guess his plan on leaving his mate alone at the castle with only his captain and the rest of his guards to protect her.

'I have never second guessed my decisions until she entered my life, now I can only hope that my first choice of action was the correct one.' he thoughts as he continued on his course.

Suddenly an awful feeling shot through his heart just as a terrible pain ripped through his right hand.

Within two hours of Kagome's picnic Sephiroth came charging over the hill yelling for Lady Kagome but they could not hear what exactly it was that he was yelling.

Just as Kagome stands up to see what it is that Sephiroth is yelling at her, she feels a terrible pain of something injecting into her neck.

Before she could comprehend what was happening she collapsed to the ground only to see blood gushing from her abdomen. She tried to scream and move but she could do nothing but just lay there in horror.

Suddenly a foot came into her line of view and she knew instantly whose foot that belonged to; her beloved half demon, Inuyasha.

Instantly Damien, Ayame, and Sephiroth had Inuyasha surrounded.

'Why did Damien and Ayame not move to protect Kagome sooner?' Sephiroth thought as he tried to get closer to Kagome to assess her condition and that of her pups.

Inuyasha let out a growl as Sephiroth tried to come closer to Kagome.

'_You will stay away from my bitch guard.'_

'_She is not your bitch pup, she is your brother's bitch and by law your Alpha. You disrespect her, your brother and your father by acting like this. What of your own mate, Kikyo?'_

'_Leave her out of this. That bitch is dead now and Kagome is mine now.'_

Before their conversation could go any further a smell and a motion caught both of their attention.

Inuyasha looked to the bear demon he had never seen before. He was curious as to why he would cut his own right hand rather deeply.

Before Sephiroth could question Damien about his action he heard the strangest of noises in the distance from the east.

Lord Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees as he finally registered the pain in his right hand being that of his mate.

'_Mate in trouble, Sephiroth failed. We must get back to her and our pups.'_

With that thought he orbed himself back to the palace and in a matter of minutes he found himself at Kagome's picnic area.

What greeted his sight was the most horrifying vision that not even the god of nightmares could create.

There on the ground lay Kagome unmoving bleeding profusely from the abdomen with Ayame and Sephiroth trapping Inuyasha where he was while a strange bear demon was bleeding from a wound on his right hand.

Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome on the ground to the bear demon. He could not figure out why he felt more drawn to the bear than his own mate but he went along with his beast.

'_Mate is injured, must check on mate.'_

Slowly and carefully Sesshoumaru stepped closer and closer to the bear demon. When he was but a mere three feet away he stated, "What is the meaning of this?"

Damien could do nothing but chuckle a little at the confused stated that Sesshoumaru appeared to be in.

As Inuyasha turns back towards the bear demon he is temporarily blinded by a bright flash of white light emanating from said bear demon.

As soon as the white light dissipated Inuyasha dropped to his knees. There in front of him stood a very pregnant Kagome with her mate holding her safely behind him.

Inuyasha then turned to look at Kagome that was on the ground only to see Kikyo standing and removing some sort of sack that was filled with blood.

He quietly asked, "Kikyo? How is this possible? I thought you were dead?"

With a sadden expression she stated, "You tried to kill me in your demon form but you were unsuccessful Love. I could not allow you to harm Kagome or her pups and so when she came up with this plan I agreed. I knew you would not be able to distinguish the scent of the goat's blood if you thought it was really Kagome you had injured."

Together Kikyo and Kagome locked eyes and they moved to either side of Inuyasha.

They could both see the dark demonic aura that had embedded itself in Inuyasha's heart and they both nodded their heads and began to chant an incantation.

Sesshoumaru moved to stop Kagome but was stopped by a barrier that was put around her, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

'I am sorry beloved but I can't have you stopping or interrupting this right now. One wrong move and we could loose Inuyasha altogether.'

'I understand but so help me if I sense anything wrong happening to you I will break down this weak barrier and pull you out of there before you have a chance to blink.'

'Yes my Love I understand!' with that Kagome concentrated completely on healing Inuyasha.

After five minutes of nonstop chanting the barrier finally dissipated and Kagome was barely able to stand.

Sesshoumaru quickly rushed to her side as he saw that Inuyasha was lying on the ground with his head in Kikyo's lap.

"It is done, he has been healed." Kagome stated as she fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru held the sleeping form of his pupped mate as he sent a death glare to Sephiroth.

"You will tell me the meaning of this, now!"

"Milord I assure you that if I had any knowledge that this was going to occur that I would have done everything in my power to make sure that it did not. However since I was left in charge of keeping Lady Kagome safe and I failed I will accept any and all punishment that you deem worthy for my failure." Sephiroth stated as he lowered to a submissive position.

Sesshoumaru strode towards the palace and looked over his shoulder and replied, "I shall deal with you once I have taken my mate to the healer and she awakens."

Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet and proceeded to the main hall, he knew that is were Sesshoumaru would want to deal with his punishment at.

Two hours rolled by before Kagome finally awoke and the look on her mate's face was one she would rather not have seen.

"Such a pleasant face to awake to my Love!" she stated with a thick dose of sarcasm.

"Do you have any idea what you put yourself through, much less the pups with your stunt today woman? Do you know how close I came to loosing everything that I have ever wanted?"

She sat up and rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek and slowly leaned in to softly kiss him.

"I am sorry my Love however I would not have changed a thing. The pups and I are well and Inuyasha has been healed and returned to his mate as well. You must understand and believe that I had every possible scenario planned out. The only thing that I think I might have changed was to actually let poor Captain Sephiroth in on my plan." she trailed off.

When Sesshoumaru turned his face from her she gasped, "You didn't punish him did you? He knew nothing of what I had planned. Please don't punish him because you have a hardheaded mate that doesn't know how to let you do everything your way."

With that he looked back at her with a smirk, "Well at least we finally agree upon something else!"

After she was done hitting his arm he turned serious again and stated, "No I have not punished Captain Sephiroth yet. He would have known what you were up to if he had done his job well…"

"And my mate would have known I was up to something if he had actually come to say goodbye to me this morning instead of smirking and telling a house maid to tell me he had business to attend too." she stated challengingly.

He sighed in defeat as he got up to leave the room; he knew that she had him on that. There really was no way around it, if Sephiroth was guilty for neglecting his duties then so was he for thinking that his crafty mate would not be resourceful enough to sneak around undetected.

Slowly Sephiroth rose as Lord Sesshoumaru entered the main hall.

"Captain Sephiroth I am here by taking away the right to be my mate's personal body guard." he paused as he witnessed the shame enter the young captain's eyes. "However I have decided to test your abilities one more time as my children's personal bodyguard. I however will become my own Mate's protector for she has taught me that not all things are true to the senses."

Sephiroth beamed with pride; he knew that Lady Kagome must have pulled something really big over Lord Sesshoumaru in order for him to think that he needed to rethink exactly how powerful he really was.

'I must remember to thank the Lady of the West at some point for showing lenience on me.' he thought. "I will do my best and I shall not disappoint you or the Lady of the West again in my effort!" bowing slowly for emphasis he rose and left to bring back the two wards of the west.

Four months have passed since that incident now. Captain Sephiroth has kept his word by not letting down Lady Kagome or Lord Sesshoumaru with his abilities to keep an eye on the pups. Rin has been off and on training with Priestess Kaede and Kikyo and Shippo has started his light training to one day be the top palace guard, while helping Captain Sephiroth when he can with the pups. Ayame and Koga are expecting their first pup in half a month's time. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been ruling the West very well, when he is not trying to pup her again (poor Kagome!! LOL yeah right). As for Kikyo and Inuyasha that are great. They are on the way to the Western Palace on this day so that Kikyo can give birth to her pup as well. Some how or another when Kagome and Kikyo purged Inuyasha of the dark demonic aura it somehow managed to transform him into a full demon. He no longer has to worry about the blood lusting demon ever taking control for it lies dormant within. Inuyasha has also decided to join the royal guards; who else is going to have the patience to train that crafty fox?!

Author Notes

Ok I am SO VERY SORRY it took THIS long to get these last two chapters out but I do so hope that you all like them and look forward to any and all reviews that you all may send my way. Again thank you to all of the reviewers and adders of this fanfic I do appreciate it. I am looking at now devoting all of my attention on the story The Hidden Strength but I can not tell you when I will have an update on it yet, hopefully soon or I feel I will start getting flames LOL (runs for cover) Again I hope you like these last two chapters and I am sorry if they seem rush but like I said I felt like I was dragging out the inevitable and I was running out of things to put in here so rather then never updating I decided to kill off the story sooner. It still had the ending I was expecting though Inuyasha turning a full demon was not what I had planned but in my half asleep mind it came out and worked so I am happy with it. And NO I do not plan on making a sequel to this period; I would have no idea where to start even if I wanted too. (which I don't) and on that note I am off to bed. ENJOY!! And again don't forget to keep an eye out for the update of _**The Hidden Strength**_!!


End file.
